The Finer Things
by nightnovice
Summary: Dateline NYC five years after graduation: Rory is a successful reporter and Finn is launching a new bar, when they meet again will they find what they have both been missing? [Finn and Rory] Disclaimer: still not mine, no matter how many stories they inspire.
1. Chapter 3 - The Morning After

**The Finer Things**

Dateline NYC five years after graduation: Rory is a successful reporter and Finn is launching a new bar, when they meet again will they find what they have both been missing? [Finn and Rory] (AU)

Disclaimer: still not mine, no matter how many stories they inspire.

 **Chapter 1 – Gatsby's**

Finn sat in the hotel bar waiting for the reporter from the NY Times Travel Magazine to the come to the bar; 'Gatsby's' it was his pride and joy, the first project he had manned from start to finish. He was proud of the return to gold coast glamour, he wanted it to feel like being in a classic film, the club had a strict dress code, something other clubs had left behind, and he had a classic and restyled drink menu. He had even brought back, white glove service for the launch and considered making it available for private parties and exclusive events. Finn prided himself on the research he had done on foods from the era and had those chef had restyled to suit the modern pallet. He looked around and glowed at the final result, it was like a movie set, only better.

Rory walked into the lobby and admired the sheer luxury of the hotel, it was a take on the art deco style, stunning black,white, silver and red accents, with slim graceful sculptures and elegant lighting fixtures dripping with crystals, ' _very Fitzgerald_ ', she thought smiling. The kind clerk behind the desk directed her to the purpose for her being there, 'Gatsby's' it was a bold experiment in a return to glamour, as the press release read. She didn't normally cover stories like this, but the guy who normally handled the beat was sick and after the whole Boston Marathon bombing incident, she had requested the tamer entertainment story while she recuperated. She checked her appearance in one of the many mirrors, she had dressed to suit the theme, her silver dress with a blue sash, a double length string of pearls, satin gloves, hair tucked to appear as if she had a bob and ruby red lips, she nodded to her photographer and entered the most opulent lounge she had ever seen. There was a seashell bandstand, a stunning inlay wooden dance-floor and all the tables were a polished black with stunning crystal centerpieces that fairly sparkled. She took a breath and approached the man who's back was to her and tapped his shoulder gently.

"Excuse me, I am here from the Times, can you direct me to the manager? We were set to have an appointment today to discuss the grand opening later this evening." She stated in her cool reporter tone.

The man could not believe his ears, it had been years since he heard that voice, it could only be one person. He turned and confirmed his suspicion, "Do I know you?" He winked and reached out to hug the woman before him. She looked a vision dressed as the perfect Daisy. He should have guessed the reporter would come ready to match the decor. "Rory Gilmore as I live and breath, I thought you covered more exciting events than this, I mean I saw the piece you did on the Marathon, happy to see you are recovered. You had us all worried you know."

"Finn? You are Alexander Morgan? Where does Finn come from?" She looked at him her blue eyes wide with surprise. She said as she pulled away from the hug with slight reluctance. She had missed this man, really all of them. After turning down Logan she had lost touch with so many of them; it was a huge regret in her life.

"Well luv, I will tell you what, let's take care of this interview and then if you are free tomorrow we can catch up? As much as I would love to drop everything, tonight is the grand opening and that is what we are both here for. Thank you for dressing the part, you look stunning." He indicated a private room where they could perform the interview. He too was dressed to impress, pinstriped and vested.

He enthused how he was inspired by the words of Fitzgerald and the art deco period or golden age as some called it; and wanted a return to the splendor, he knew it was a risk, but this was New York, a living breathing work of art should be in the city that never sleeps. He thought it would be a hit with locals and tourist alike. The evenings event would of course be more formal, but the standard would be cocktail attire, it should suit the theater crowd well. She took notes and planned out the report and even took in the names of the expected guests, it would be an amazing night and she had a backstage/ all access pass.

Rory awoke the next day still feeling a bit buzzed from the nights event, she had hobnobbed with some of the biggest names in Hollywood, New York and even the world. The place had been a hit, everyone enjoyed the champagne fountain, luxury hors d'oeuveres and the amazing meals that were presented. The band and dancing were also very well received and many stated they would be pleased to return. If the banter was any indication the place was a rave, it would surely be bigger than the success Finn had hoped.

She is writing the piece with ease it would be the cover of the travel section and her getting it as a first assignment was a coup. She finished her first draft as well as her third cup of coffee and set off to work to review the photos. Settling in to her desk she receives a text, _7 pm darling, we should meet at 'Bar Sardine', will that work for you?_

She quickly responds, _"Perfect I love that place, see you then, can't wait to catch up."_ she slips the phone into the pocket of her skirt and heads to the meeting with the printed draft in hand.

"Hey Charlie, Bill, did you two agree on the photos? I wanted to look them over and see if I should revise my article any, I know we weren't always together as the evening progressed."

The men smiled at her, she was always so chipper and energetic; must be the coffee.

"Yeah, we agreed on the basics as well as a few of the empty venue before the chaos reigned. Hell of a night, much better than Baltimore." Charlie stated with a wry grin. He had been her regular photographer for years and they shared a special fondness for each other as well as war wounds (so to speak).

"Let me take a look at the first run, which I know from you had been self edited at least ten times before you even thought to print it. Please tell me you slept some and didn't start this right after the event? Also I heard you actually know the owner, how did that happen?" Bill, he editor gave her a pointed look.

"He and I go back to Yale, but I haven't seen or heard from him in years. I assure you my prior friendship with him will add no bias to my story, you know if I'd have known he was Alexander Morgan I would have passed and Charlie here can tell you after the initial shock, we were all business." Her tone was firm, completely no nonsense.

Charlie nodded in agreement, "They were all business and he was focused on getting his place launched. I'll say this for the guy, anyone who can look at her like she was dressed last night," He slipped a photo he had taken of her checking herself in the mirror and Bill raised a brow in appreciation, "and still keep to his plan is one serious man."

Rory laughed inwardly as she recalled just how serious Finn could not be, for a moment she smiled recalling him at her first LDB event being hauled away on a stretcher.

"What's that grin Gilmore? You suddenly looked miles away, care to share?" Bill pried.

"Oh nothing, just remembering something about Yale, you know me and my alma mater, it always makes me smile. Anyway back to last night." She took control of the meeting and the focus was back on the story. After a few red pen strokes, side notes and photo edits it was agreed they had a hell of a front page Sunday. Rory was thrilled and knew Finn would be too.

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFFRFRFRFRFR

Just before seven Rory walked in to the quaint restaurant and bar, it was busy but not overly so, she allowed her eyes to sweep the crowd and spied the man himself sitting at a cozy table towards the back. She walked towards him draped her coat over his and laid her purse on top of both of them, then leaned in to kiss his cheek prior to being seated.

"Well luv, thank you for the greeting, I would have liked it even more a little more to the right, but a man takes what he can get." He leered playfully,eyeing her with appreciation. Her hair was down, her dress fit perfectly accentuating her figure the color making her eyes dangerously blue. She had always been lovely but now she was a stunner.

She smiled at his playfulness and noted him checking her out. "Thank you for the information, I may put it to use at a later time." She demurred and his eyes went wide. "So tell me Alexander, how does Finn derive from that?"

The waiter dropped two waters and the menus, she looked at the list of burgers as a distraction from his intense gaze.

"It is an abbreviation of my middle name, like your lovely self I share my name with a parent only in my case it is my father, funnily I too am the third to carry the name. Tell me lovely what have you been up to? I don't mean the resume, I follow your writing, tell me about you, any significant other I should be concerned about?" He sipped his water.

The waiter returned so they placed drink and meal orders, then she was ready to answer his question.

"Well I do know from my research that you aren't married, any significant others there?" She volleyed back.

Finn smiled, "No fair luv, I asked first, but no, I remain the eternal bachelor, much to my mum's disdain, she really wants a fourth Alexander. Now luv, do tell."

"Not in a long while, my schedule kind of lends itself to my singular life, I have tried but most men don't enjoy my wanderlust." She was grateful when her Martini and his scotch arrived, she had a feeling they were both more nervous than showed.

"Ah, the intrepid reporting life killing your love life, I can see that. The hotel and bar renovation had me alone more oft than not the past two years, I can commiserate."

"Come now don't be modest, it was more than that - you rebuilt that whole building, making it more energy efficient, installing solar and each room has its own on demand water heater. You even used reclaimed wood for the flooring as well as other eco-friendly changes, like using original light fixtures refit for modern efficiency, it is ground breaking in your industry." She was enthusiastic and he marveled at her praise.

"Why Ms. Gilmore you going to make me blush." He reached for her hand and they tangled fingers. "It's really good to see you luv, I can't believe we let it go for so long." He raised her hand and kissed her knuckles, pleased when she blushed. Here she was a reporter of some renown blushing at a courtly kiss.

The mood was interrupted as the plates were placed before them and the banter moved to reminiscence. They spoke of the good ole days, the nights of over indulgence at the pub, the poor folk singer, on and on they parlayed. Finally he stopped he realized in all the talk she had mentioned everyone but Logan. 'Was she still hung up on him', he wondered, and hoped not.

"Luv, you have spoken of or asked about nearly every one but Logan, is there a reason for that?" He pushed his mostly empty plate aside and finished his scotch indicating for the check.

"No, it's because he and I are in touch from time to time, have been since about a month after we split at graduation. I know about his recent engagement, the pregnancy scare, all of it." She sipped on her water as the waiter returned with the check and Finn handed off his card. "We don't make a big deal of it, but we are still very good friends, best friends actually."

The waiter returned with Finn's card and he quickly calculated the tip then signed off. He helped her into her jacket and donned his own then they left the venue his hand at her back.

"I am sensing there is more to the story, can I convince you to come home with me for a drink?" Finn looked at her hopefully.

"Fair is fair, I interviewed you after all. Lead the way." her tone was resolute.

He lead her to his waiting car and they drove the few miles to his brownstone. The car ride had been quiet while Rory decided just how much to reveal. She knew they had stayed below the radar for a reason, but she would be at- no in the wedding and the jig would be up.


	2. Chapter 4 - Lazy Day

**The Finer Things**

Dateline NYC five years after graduation: Rory is a successful reporter and Finn is launching a new bar, when they meet again will they find what they have both been missing?

Disclaimer: still not mine, no matter how many stories they inspire.

A/N: Thank you for the enthusiasm over my new story. You have all been so kind in your acceptance of my story. Your encouragements help me to post faster.

 **Chapter 2 – Revelations**

They walked up the few stairs and he unlocked the door guiding her in. He quickly entered the security code then he took her coat and hung it up on the hall tree, added his to it and placed her handbag on the hall table. She glanced around, it was cozy, the warm tones were inviting, definitely masculine, but very homey. He escorted her to the lounge and quickly made them each a drink.

"Alrighty luv, I am all ears." Finn said as he sat across from her on the sofa, pleased she had felt comfortable enough to remove her shoes and tuck her legs beneath herself, she looked so very at ease and that gave him no end of delight.

"When I started the job following, then candidate, now president Obama, I was miserable, insecure and just lost. I had graduated, lost my best friend and with him everyone I cared for over the years. I knew we could never be what we had been, but I missed him, so I took a chance and I called." She sighed and blushed a bit. "We started off as we did in the beginning, friends with benefits, it was easy, comfortable and familiar, whenever we were in the same town, well he was raising capital for his start up, we would hook up as well as catch up. It was infrequent but it was nice at first. Then I met Greg, he was a security guard to the candidate, I explained to Logan I had to move on and give Greg a chance. We agreed to end the benefit part, but stay friends, we do have a unique connection." Finn nodded and encouraged her to go on with a hand gesture. "Well, Greg and I lasted about three months, then he was reassigned, he asked me to go with him, but by then I loved my job so I declined. Logan and I stayed friends his having met Tanya and my understanding that it was good we both move on, it was like we had been each other's rebounds and we could allow each other to try to find that elusive happiness again. Don't tell my mother, but he really is my best friend, he has been my rock, editor and hero on more than one occasion. He tells me I have done the same, his fiance Diane and I became fast friends before she even met Logan, I actually introduced them; I'll come back to that, and she has asked me to be a bridesmaid. If I hadn't run into you at your club, we would have met at the rehearsal dinner in seven weeks, perhaps sooner, the thing is", she paused taking a breath, "I know you and the guys are going to think it odd and believe me I got an earful from Honor about the absurdity of standing up for the bride at my ex-boyfriend's wedding, but I want to do it, I am happy to do it. I was there when that bitch Tanya tried to trap him, I insisted he wait and have the baby tested, but as you know there was no baby and her true colors came through. She put the final nail in her own coffin when she accused me of sabotaging her relationship, of manipulating Logan for his money. Logan was not about to lose me again and so that ended that. Did Logan tell you how he and Diane met?" Finn indicated no and got up to freshen their depleted drinks, "Well, I had met Diane when I interviewed her father, he is in oil, not that it matters. She and I hit it off famously, she loves to read and is very cultured, ironically she attended Harvard, we are the same age and share so many interests we had no doubt we would have been friends had I attended there instead of Yale, but then I would have missed out on all of you." She shook her head as if trying to refocus,"She and I were out for drinks one night and Logan called to see what I was up to, I invited him to join us and honestly, it sounds so cheesy, but it was love at first sight. The chemistry they share was palpable immediately, they are both just so perfect. She loves adventure, she is a party animal, but she can be incredibly serious. She has all the pieces that Logan lacked in me. Don't get me wrong, he was a great boyfriend, but we weren't so perfect together as they are. I couldn't be happier for him or her." She took a long fortifying sip of her martini ending her monologue.

"Wow, that is some story kitten, but why have you and Logan kept you a secret?" He had scooted a bit closer in order to play with her hair; she felt a tingle of electricity down her spine.

"We were concerned you or another of our friends, would try to get us back together, and we really didn't want that. Also I really didn't want you all to feel like you had to hate any girl he dated out of loyalty to me. Likewise he didn't want you all hating guys I dated out of loyalty to him. We enjoyed each other and that was enough, but now with the wedding we knew there was no way we could keep it secret anymore. You're not mad are you?" She looked at him with hope in her eyes.

"Kitten, that is the sweetest most odd tale I have ever heard. I am happy to hear that there are truly no lingering feelings for Logan. What I would like to know is do you think you could, maybe see if you could have some for me? I mean when I saw you again, my heart soared, can you give me a chance?" His hand was on her neck and before she knew what happened he had pulled her closer for the most mind blowing kiss. She pulled away and took his glass and set hers and his on the table then turned to him. In answer she leaned in and wrapped her arms around him kissing him for all she was worth. Soon they were in a tangle of limbs on the couch, kissing and groping for all they were worth, like teens after prom. She suddenly stilled.

He hovered over her, "Kitten, is everything alright? Things were going so nicely I thought; did I rush you?"

She looked up at him with her blue eyes clouded with lust. "You didn't do anything, it's just that this is fast, like lightning fast, are you sure you want this? Maybe we should slow down right?"

Finn looked at her incredulous, "Kitten, you have to know I have wanted this many times, when you came to my birthday dressed as Go-go, in that tempting uniform, at your felon party, hell even when you dressed as a blond to send him off to London. There had been so many times I pretended to be drunk just so I wouldn't do anything foolish. If you want to take it slow; if you are not sure you want me - I will",he cleared his throat, "I am a gentleman - believe it or not." He took a calming breath and prepared to stop, "I will, however, plead with you to not stop, we know each other and I really think you would like this part." He leaned down and licked her collarbone at the base of her neck. "Please, let me show you what I have so wanted to show you and never dreamed would be possible."

She looked into his eyes, the depth of the blue-green hitting her hard, she was never one to sleep with a man on the first date but he was like a drug and she had to have more.

She took a breath, "Take me to bed Finn." She said releasing her inhibitions.

He stood and offered her his hand they walked the stairs to his bedroom, he reached behind her unzipping her dress and she undid his buttons, they were deliberate in their unveiling of one another, sure she had seen him naked on a few hungover mornings and he had stumbled on her in the shower. This was different, this was a purposeful level of intimacy. He led her to the bed, pulled it open and laid her gently on the sheets, he kissed every bit of her and she trembled she reached for him, and he obliged. They enjoyed this intimacy, it was different than they could have imagined, it was careful and intense yet careless and liberating at the same time. After they were basking in each other and Finn laid a kiss upon her brow.

"Thank you kitten, that was spectacular, better than I had even dreamed." he revealed to her in a soft whisper.

She giggled, "You don't have to thank me Finn, that was truly the best night I have ever had." She stalled wondering if she should interrupt this bliss with her question.

He seemed to sense her questions, "Yes kitten, I stumbled upon you in the shower on purpose and was naked in hopes you might notice me. It was foolish I know, but I was young and foolish is allowed the young. Forgive me?" They were lying face to face, arms holding bodies close.

"Nothing to forgive, as you said, youth is allowed to be foolish, and in truth, I didn't forget to lock the door." Her cheeks colored at the admission, and he kissed her, happily at the acknowledgment.

"You little minx, I felt so guilty for taking peeks and you set me up." He laughed. "Stay tonight, I want to wake with you in my arms. Fulfill my youthful fantasy."

"How can I say no to that, of course I'll stay, just promise you have good coffee." She smiled.

"I actually picked some up this morning, trade free, organic and I am told a superior roast. I can only hope it pleases your palate." He revealed.

"You were so sure I would spend the night? Aren't you the cheeky one?" She looked at him with a bit of shock.

"No kitten, not at all, not like that. I wanted to have coffee for the dessert I bought, a chocolate and coffee cheesecake, in all the catching up I simply forgot it."

"You have cheesecake and are only telling me now? You must take me to the cheesecake! I need sustenance." She beamed at him pulling him from the bed and pushing him through the door.

He noted she was naked as was he and she made no scramble to cover, he smiled as he recalled Logan complaining of her modesty and need to slip on a robe even when they lived together alone. He liked this brazen vixen Rory Gilmore and he couldn't wait to make her his. ' _Wait, did I just think that, I want to marry Rory Gilmore? Huh, that is one of my better post coitus ideas, marry Rory Gilmore, I like it, I really like it._ '

"What are you grinning about?" She said as she made coffee, completely at ease in his home, she had never been there but everything seemed somehow familiar.

"Rory, I know it's soon and all, but would you be my girlfriend? I really want to tell people you are my girlfriend." He held her by the hips as the machine gurgled to life.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, "Yes Finn, I would be honored to be your girlfriend. Can I tell you a secret?" She leaned in to his ear and placed a kiss on his lobe then licked the outer edge making his body want more of her.

He nodded unable to reply any other way.

"Diane was going to set us up at the wedding, we will be walking together, she said your humor is just what I need; Logan agreed." She pulled him in for a soul reaching kiss.

"Good to know, they will be disappointed that we messed up their matchmaking." He grinned at her, naked in his kitchen eating cheesecake and drinking coffee.

"What? Why the grin?" She asked.

"You are naked, eating cheesecake and drinking coffee in my kitchen luv. I remember hearing that naked was only for sexy time and showers from a very reliable source. Aren't you embarrassed luv?" He grinned admiring the picture before him.

"Of course I am not embarrassed I like the way you look at me and you are my boyfriend, you are allowed to see me naked. Truth - I like that you like what you see, I am not twenty anymore." She blushed.

Finn took her fork and coffee away then pulled her roughly to his chest, his body responded to hers immediately.

"No, you are 26, and will be 27 in October, your body is that of a woman, my woman and as you can see, I like it just fine." He dipped her and kissed her deeply, "You are more stunning now than you were then and I will proudly tell you and anyone who dares challenge me." He plundered her mouth and she forgot her dessert while tugging him back upstairs for another round.


	3. Chapter 5 - Ties That Bind

**The Finer Things**

Dateline NYC five years after graduation: Rory is a successful reporter and Finn is launching a new bar, when they meet again will they find what they have both been missing?

Disclaimer: still not mine, no matter how many stories they inspire.

A/N: This is a short chapter, but it builds the tone. Thanks to all who follow, favorite and comment; you are all simply terrific!

 **Chapter 3 – The Morning After**

If you looked into the room you would have observed two people entwined in a deep and loving sleep. Her head rested in the crook of his shoulder and her right arm was tucked between them as her left arm held him, his left arm was below her and his right hand rested on her hip. It was a serene sleep they were wrapped in, and as a picture it was perfect.

Rory awoke, pleasantly sore from the nights vigorous activities, ' _I could get used to this_ ' she thought as she rolled deeper to snuggle him. She had heard of Finn's prowess of course, but he more than exceeded her expectation. She could not believe the night they had spent, he was still beside her, arm at her waist and he had a contented grin in his sleep. She glanced over his shoulder and around the room as the sun peeked through the curtain, it was a nice room, the walls were a warm blue-gray, the comforter was some design inspired by India in blue and tan against a field of white, the blinds were a simple wood and the furnishings were solid, clean lines - masculine and minimal. She did like that the bed had four spires, it made her feel like a princess. She then wondered how many other ' _princesses_ ' had enjoyed this bed and she tensed, had she really just slept with Finn, after a first date, they had barely touched on history. Okay so they used condoms every time, that was smart, but what did she really know. She looked around for any clues.

"Rory, stop, please stop thinking you are making **_my_ **head hurt. I can see your face twitching as you rethink everything. Last night was perfect, everything we both wanted, you are my girlfriend and in a few weeks at the wedding we can spring it on everyone there. You should already know that I admire you, you are beautiful, intelligent and you are my true match in bed. I promise no one has ever given me such a delightful night." He kissed her shoulder. "Luv, I know it was just one night, but I can see many more, please relax and let us grow together. I know you Rory, you worry and overthink things, you had no time to make a pro/con list - but I think if you had it would have come out in our favor."His tone was sweetly pleading.

"How do you do that? Read my mind, you did it in school too, am I that transparent?" She snuggled back into his embrace.

"I don't read your mind luv, I see you",he gently rubbed her back,"I made an effort then to study you. As I confessed I was never as drunk as I seemed, I didn't want to make a fool of myself and beg you to be with me. When I heard of the failed proposal, I was glad to be in Sydney for my sister's wedding or I would have been at your side begging you to take me on. You needed the time to find yourself and you have and you have now found yourself with me. It's okay luv." He kissed her nose. "I am just happy my sister was right, that we would find each other if and when the time was right."

"Your sister, really, what did she have to say?" She queried, and moved her neck as he pet her head in a soothing manner.

"Well when you and Logan ended things she advised that I wait, let you spread your wings on your own for a bit. It made sense the way she said it, that you needed some Rory time before you could be tied to one person forever. We had all had it, the fellows and I with the ill-fated trip that ended in Fiji, Logan in London, myself in Florida, we had time to see who we were away from school, friends and family. We had the luxury of being allowed to fly. When you took a few months off after the boat incident, everyone hovered." She looked at him confused."Well luv, you lived in your grandparents pool house, had those bloody long community service hours and even had to be a part of the DAR, there was really never a time in all your educational years for you to find yourself. You told me that even during school breaks before college, you worked at the inn or bookstore for your own money, having no allowance from your mum. Really you had only ever been to Europe in the company of your mother and Grandmother and until you met Logan then you were with him,there was hardly a time to explore the club scene or any adventure really; and now that you have - I hope you are ready to consider a forever love and I hope you will give me a chance at being him?"

"Wow, that was really insightful and amazingly compelling. Do you really think we have a shot at forever?" She was propped on her elbow and her hand was on his chest.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't think it. We have so much in common, loving families, a passion for literature and a passion for our jobs. I think we are a very excellent match and that we should explore the possibility. I have liked you for a very long time and at one time you thought me a very good friend, it is a good place to start don't you think?" He twined his fingers with hers.

"Well, I think if you are willing then so am I, worst thing that could happen is we part friends. I am so happy we met up again. Just think if another reporter had the assignment things would have been so very different. It's like it was fate." She laid her head on his chest and her tummy grumbled.

"On that note, I think we should get you fed, I remember you liked pancakes and I know I have the makings of them down stairs. You can borrow any of my shirts you wish, or not" he winked and she blushed, "and we can go down to eat and then we can shower and I will take you to your place to change and perhaps we can take in some sights or see a movie?" He moved to sit up as did she. He leaned down then slipped on a pair of pants.

"You can spend the whole day with me, just like that? What about your hotel, you've only just launched?" She had grabbed the shirt he had worn the night before and was buttoning it. He moved to the front of her wearing his jeans and a t-shirt and cuffed the sleeves for her.

"That is what I pay staff for darling, my team is well trained and should anything go terribly awry I am only a phone call away, but I have every confidence in them. Do you have any commitments this weekend; was I being presumptuous?" He undid another one of the top buttons, giving greater access to her _attributes_ , and grinned at her mischievously.

She leaned up and kissed him, "Nope, my plans for this weekend were just to relax and enjoy the downtime, so you are just the ticket."

"Perfect kitten, let's get you fed and be off on a nice relaxing day." He led her downstairs and began to prepare pancakes.

"Finn, I want you to know I typically don't sleep with a man on the first date, actually you're the first." She lowered her eyes and blushed, "I was never one much for the one night stand or just to satisfy an urge. There was just something, I don't know - **_different_** about you. I hope you know that."

He went to her and lifted her face and kissed her sweetly, "Luv, I didn't think you were easy if that's what you are concerned about. I know you remember, I know that even when you were with Logan, you were very shy and you hesitated last night, I didn't rush you did I? Are you regretting it, us, last night?"

"No, I just never had that happen before, it is a bit overwhelming - but in a very good way."

He kissed her forehead and held her hands,"I know, it was different for me too luv, I have never felt so connected before, it was like you knew just what to do to please me, I hope you were pleased as well?" He returned to making pancakes and set a stack in front of her with warmed maple syrup as he finished his own stack.

Her cheeks flamed now, "Finn you know you pleased the hell out of me, I had heard of your prowess but my goodness what you did to me, I didn't even know I could respond like that." She dug into her pancakes averting his gaze.

"It's okay to talk about it luv, we have much to learn about each other and that includes sex, you should be able to talk to me about it. I want you to be comfortable with me, with us and honestly I loved the intimacy I shared with you last night, you are amazing kitten." He assured and noted her cheeks returning to their natural color. "Truth, I can't wait to do it again." He loved how she still blushed, and laid a kiss upon her cheek. He thought to himself, ' _I can't wait to do it again and again for the rest of my life._ '


	4. Chapter 6 - Surprises

**The Finer Things**

Dateline NYC five years after graduation: Rory is a successful reporter and Finn is launching a new bar, when they meet again will they find what they have both been missing?

Disclaimer: still not mine, no matter how many stories they inspire.

A/N: Big thanks to those who reviewed you keep this story going! Too all who follow and favorite - you rock! Here is the next chapter and since this is a long weekend I will try to post a few more. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 4 – Lazy Day**

They had gone to her apartment and she had dressed in jeans a t-shirt and comfortable shoes then grabbed a light jacket, she also packed a bag with a few things to stay with him for a few days. They locked up, placed the bag in the car and were driven to Central Park where they were going to the castle to see Shakespeare's 'Comedy of Errors' they had a brought a picnic and enjoyed the good humor of the players, they disposed of the remnants of the basket and decided to just explore the park a little.

"What is your favorite work of the Bard?" Finn asked breezily.

"You won't believe me, no one ever does" She paused as if reconsidering her answer then proceeded, "its 'Taming of the Shrew'. She replied and glanced at him for a reaction.

"Hmm, I bet you are told it is anti-feminist right?" He guessed.

"More misogynistic, but you get the picture. I just really enjoy the fast banter, the pace of the play is so quick you hardly notice the time passing. I saw the movie with Elizabeth Taylor when I was really young, maybe twelve or so, she was so beautiful and fierce, then she falls in love and she is still fierce but softer, you know. It is kind of nice she learns to depend on him, to defend him. It was quirky but still romantic. Did you know her real life husband, Richard Burton, played Petruchio? It probably made the fight scenes more authentic." She laughed, "Oh look, a hot dog cart!" She pulled him along, "Two please, do you have knish?" The vendor nodded.,"Then two of those and two celray sodas." She paid the man and pushed a set into Finn's hands. "You haven't lived until you have eaten real New York street cart food. I don't know what they do but you can't get a better hot dog anywhere." She enthusiastically topped the dog with onion, relish and then mustard, she also topped her knish with spicy mustard then popped the top off of her soda."Go on, take a bite, consider this like you setting me up with an unknown cocktail, I promise you will love it."

Finn took her lead and mimicked her toppings then took a breath and took his first bite of a vendor dog. "Not bad, I actually really like it. This soda is a wonder and how did you learn about this?" he indicated the knish,"This is like a potato cake back home although we top them with ketchup, I am enjoying this spicy mustard though, might send the idea to my sis, she loves to be adventurous with her food."

"How is Cleo? I remember she was just starting Uni when you graduated, what field did she study?" She tossed her wrappings and sipped her soda.

"She actually is working on her MBA, she took business and hospitality courses, she wants to run the boutique side of the business, mostly Inns and B&B's, I bet she would love to meet your mother." He wrapped her hand in his as the approached the bench marking the John Lennon Memorial, a simple black and white sunburst that said IMAGINE in located in the area of the park christened 'Strawberry Fields'. They paused and reflected on it.

Rory interrupted the silent contemplation, "The first time I saw this, there was an older woman sitting on the bench, she had black hair and the most amazing coffee colored eyes, she was very sad. I wanted for some reason to take her picture so I asked if I could. She smiled and permitted it after she removed her bejeweled cat-eyed glasses. She told me this was her first and last visit to New York, she was there to see her new grand-baby, but had hopefully convinced her daughter to return home. She went on to tell me about her daughter and the mess of a marriage she had pushed her in to, her eyes clouded as she revealed this tale. It made me feel for her, it made me grateful my mom hadn't suffered the same fate,I reached out and hugged her and told her it would be okay. I don't know what came over me, then we sat a while and just stared at the plaque holding hands. She was pensive and muse about the plaque, she thought it an odd memorial for the man. After a few moments a young woman pushing a stroller approached. She called her mom and I felt it would be rude to remain, I gave her hand a squeeze and excused myself. I often wonder how she was there alone. I had so many questions for her, but it felt right to just sit and be still – listen and let her be. Is that weird, to sit with a stranger? That I recall it so clearly?"

Finn turned to her and took both hands in his, "No luv, it's perfectly you. I can recall you so clearly always being caring and kind, it is who you are and it probably gave her great comfort in a strange place. You are an amazing woman Rory, do you still have the picture?"

"I do, it is at my mother's in a box of photo albums from when I was in high school and college, I hadn't thought of it in a while. Now that I think about it, she kind of looked like Elizabeth Taylor, maybe that is why I wanted the picture." She didn't know why but she had a sudden need to kiss him so she pulled in closer and kissed him, he returned the intensity and they did not separate until the need for air became to great. "Finn, let's go back to your place, I have that sudden need for you again, do you mind? Am I spoiling plans?" She was flushed from the kiss but he could see concern in her eyes.

"Kitten, you are my only plan, if you want to return to my place for a little afternoon delight, who am I to deny you?" He called his car and they were soon on there way back to his brownstone.

They spent time exploring each other, he worshiped her and she lavished him, they cuddled and spoke tenderly and felt themselves falling for each other deeply and faster than either could imagine. They spoke of first loves, she revealed her indiscretion with Dean, he revealed he knew because he and Colin had to help Logan wrap his head around it. She listened as he spoke of his dalliances and regrettable behavior, but in the end they both agreed these experiences led them to where they were today and ultimately to one another. They were lightly dozing when her cell phone rang out with the opening chords to 'How's the Air Up There' by the Bangles.

Rory came instantly awake, "Mom, hi." She said as she launched the phone, "What's up?" She sat up and pulled on one of his shirts beginning to pace. She listened intently and looked a bit off. "Should I come down, I mean is it serious? Should I let Bill know I need time off work?"

This peaked Finn's interest, ' _there must be a problem at home_ ' he reasoned to himself.

"I will be there as soon as I can, tell grandma and grandpa I love them." She ended the call and began to scramble for her clothes. Finn dressed and grabbed a bag packing. "Finn what are you doing?"

"Packing luv, I don't know what is happening, but you aren't going alone, I care too much for you." He kissed her head and went to retrieve his toiletries. "Where are we headed, will we need lodgings? I can arrange them anywhere."

She looked at this sweet caring man with wonder. "You are really coming with me, no questions asked; just like that?"

"Of course luv, you are my girlfriend, I can't abandon you in a crisis, who will get you coffee?" He said trying to introduce a bit of levity in the crisis, as he helped her with the bag she had brought for their time together. "Do we need to stop back at your place for anything more formal?" He tried delicately. He had packed a black suit just in case.

"There you go reading my mind again, are you sure you aren't really the 'Great Kreskin'?" She smiled at him.

"Rory, I could tell that whatever your mother called about worried you and I don't want you going through this on your own, you have me now." He said while stroking her arms gently giving her a feeling of protection and warmth.

"You are simply amazing", she sighed and leaned into his welcome embrace, "It's my grandfather, he had another episode and is in the hospital again, it's his heart. I - I just want to be there, I have to tell him that I love him - you know?"

"Of course luv, but you know he knows - right?" He lifted her chin with his finger then placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "We all know you love us, it is all over you, you are the most caring, loving and sweet person, all of the LDB boys were jealous and the girls envious of your ability to be so loving."

"You know just what to say, but I still want to get going." She kissed him gently and took his hand as they exited his home.

They arrived at the airport and moved to the section reserved for private aircraft. Even though this wasn't the first time she would travel this way, it was still amazing to her the ease as he arranged things.

Finn directed her up the stairs and she looked around the plane then placed her bag and laptop in the overhead bin and sat down buckling in. Her head was a whir. Finn returned from speaking to the captain and sat beside her handing her a cup of coffee.

She inhaled and smiled, "You are something else, what did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Luv, I am the lucky one." He wrapped his arm over her shoulder and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"What am I going to do Finn?" she sighed and he felt the tension in her body.

The plane leveled out and the seatbelt sign was turned off.

He unfastened his belt and kneeled before her taking both her hands in his, "Hey, don't act like he is gone already, he may surprise you." he kissed her fingers.

"I know, it's just that - well I feel as if I only just got to know him and he won't be here to meet our kids." she realized what she said,and stuttered, "N-not that I-oh-I mean..."

Finn stood pulling her into his embrace. "Rory - look at me,"he lifted her face by her chin,"I know it seems early and we haven't talked it all out - but I knew that first night I wanted to marry you, I just didn't want you to bolt. I know you Rory - you like to plan, take things slow, but I also know you and I there is a fire there that cannot be denied and I like that you want children with me. I like that a whole lot." He kissed her and it escalated. He pulled away and took her to the rear of the plane where there was a sleeping area. He led her to the bed and showed her his full devotion.


	5. Chapter 7 - Coffee Talk

**The Finer Things**

Dateline NYC five years after graduation: Rory is a successful reporter and Finn is launching a new bar, when they meet again will they find what they have both been missing?

Disclaimer: still not mine, no matter how many stories they inspire.

A/N: Here is what happens next. Again I cannot thank you all enough for reading, reviewing, following and making my story or me a favorite!

 **Chapter 5 – Ties That Bind**

Finn and Rory arrived at the hospital after checking into one of his local hotels and leaving their bags. She held his hand as she approached the cardiac waiting room. She only let go when her grandmother pulled her into an embrace.

"Rory, it is so good you are here, I know he will be happy you came - Alexander Morgan? Why are you here?" Emily said noting her granddaughter's chosen companion.

"Grandma, this is my boyfriend Alexander Morgan - he goes by Finn, don't be mad that you didn't know sooner, mom wasn't aware either, we only just got together over the past few days. We reunited over the opening of his new hotel and bar in New York, it was a fluke really, I had to cover for another writer and I didn't know it was him; but we are together and he is here to support me - well us. He volunteered to get coffee, sandwiches, rooms, really anything we need. As you know we were friends at Yale, and recent events put us in each others paths, I couldn't be happier with him, I just hope grandpa will know, I know how he worries." She explained to her grandmother glancing between her and her mother. "How's grandpa; do we have any update?"

Emily hugged her granddaughter again and accepted the hand offered by Finn, "No - no news, we are just waiting for him to come out of surgery."

Lorelai seemed appeased; she looked at Rory her features schooled and unreadable, "Well the important thing is you are here. I am Rory's mother - Lorelai. "She looked at him with decided attention,"Do I know you?" She said tilting her head a bit as if trying to place their acquaintance.

Finn hesitated and held a laugh at his own words being returned to him, "We met once, at the police station, Colin was with me to retrieve Logan from the yacht incident, we told you we had Rory as well, I was a bit tipsy, not at my best."

"I remember, you bowed to her, said she was the 99 to his Maxwell, you said you had her back, but she still dropped out of Yale and had 300 hours of community service. How exactly did you have her back? You were all pro her with Logan, how can I trust you; what changed? How were you ever there, when did you have her back?!" Lorelai challenged him.

Finn took a calming breath and was pleased when Rory took his hand again twining her fingers with his, "Lorelai, I was a foolish youth, I am no longer that boy, I have moved on, graduated managed hotels and even created my own flagship, time passes; for the record though, it was Colin and I that moved her out of your parent's place when she ran without so much as a _by your leave_. I have always been there for her, she just had to be there for me to be there. In the last few days I have become reaquainted your daughter, she is amazing, accomplished, and I am committed to her happiness, in that regard nothing has changed. I always wanted her happiness, I just never dared think it may be with me. In point of fact my little sister is taking over the boutique section of our hospitality business and I thought you may make the perfect mentor, I know this is not the time, but I wanted to plant the seed so that when you need the distraction it might bring you some ease; when you are able." He bowed slightly and kissed her hand.

Lorelai was taken aback by his charm and respect, he lacked the cockiness she expected, " Thank you for being here, if Rory wants you here, I will give you the credit she does. She is who she is and you seem to get her in a unique way. I will bend to her wishes if you are willing to get to know all of us. I am sure you are well aware that I have no love of the society you are from, I ran, I removed Rory, you sir - like Logan before you, are a threat, you undermine all I ever wanted for her; I want her to be free, to be the woman she wants to be - and not some rich man's trophy."

"And if she wants to be arm candy or follow Emily with her charitable works and endeavors with the DAR, will you support it? Will you stand by her if she chooses the life you despise? It is a double edged sword you know, my parents, they are like you, they wanted us to choose, I chose a more promiscuous society life, and they still love me. If I decided I wanted to make a more conservative go if it and wanted to live in the outback with the Aborigines, they would support that as well – hell, if I wanted to move to Africa as the next Jane Goodall, they would still stand beside me. I would hope that you would support your daughter, your best friend in the same way?" He politely challenged and Emily grinned.

Emily took her daughter's silence as her cue to intervene, "Tell me Finn how was the launch, I'll read the article of course but first hand is always better. Was it all you had hoped it would be? Did anything scandalous happen that the press had to leave out and only you can share?"

Finn was warmed by the elder Gilmore's effort to turn the conversation before it became too heated, he noticed as Lorelai guided Rory away from the area presumably to retrieve coffee and, no doubt, talk about him. He indulged the older woman with a mild scandal involving a young actress, no names of course, and her inability to hold her liquor which resulted in the replacement of a potted plant in the morning. They both chuckled at the tale.

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFFRFRFRFRFR

Lorelai led Rory to the lounge to seek out coffee and find out about this Finn fellow, "So, you two look cozy, want to explain to mommy how he came to be here with you?"

"It's as I said, we met at his launch, then we had dinner the next day, we just, I don't know...clicked. It sounds improbable, but I think I am actually in love with him already, it has barely been seventy-two hours, but they have been intense, like a romantic boot camp of sorts; it makes those cheesy Lifetime movie plots seem believable. We have reminisced, shared secrets- and yes he knows about Logan and Diane, and he is just perfect for me. This isn't a rebound, a walk down memory lane or the need not to be alone, this is something more and we have agreed to explore it together. I know how you feel about men of privilege, but he is more than that. He is kind, clever, creative and devoted to his work, but he also knows when to slow down, have fun and what really matters. When he saw the reaction I had to your call he immediately got dressed and started packing - no question, he just sprang into action." Rory realized what she had let slip and hoped her mother had missed it, but alas she had not.

"He got _**dressed**_ , how well did you get to know each other? Did you at least remember to use a condom? Seriously Rory, you don't have flings, you tried that with Logan and wound up on my bathroom floor. What are you thinking? _He got dressed, humph_." She said the last part in a sarcastic scoff through her teeth."This isn't you Rory, you don't sleep with a man in under 72 hours, you plan, you write pro/con lists, you call me. I had to find out when you show up with him. What kept you from at least calling me before you got here with a heads up, or should I guess - it involves him redressing..."

"Mom!" Rory interrupted her rant, "I told you this is different, I don't know why or how - but I feel completely different with him, when we met for dinner something; how can I put this, something shifted. I have never been so attracted to a man, I have never felt so...safe and beautiful and warm. It is just really different. Be my best friend, be happy that I have found this, whatever may come of it." She grabbed her coffee and set off to find Finn, her heart was pounding and she just found she really needed to be close to him.

Lorelai plopped into a chair, 'Oh kid, what are you getting yourself into?' she thought with her head in her hands.

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFFRFRFRFRFR

Finn saw Rory striding towards him and rose to greet her, she fell into his welcome embrace. "I love you Finn, I know it's early, I mean like really early, but I do so I had to tell you as soon as I knew."

"I love you too kitten", he said without hesitation, "I am glad to hear you say it, I was wanting to before, but I didn't want to scare you away." He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Rory placed her head on his chest and he stroked her hair. "I'm glad to have you here, you make me feel safe."

Finn smiled and placed a kiss on her head, "I'm glad I found you too kitten, you make me feel as if I have found home."

Emily was just returning from the nurses station and had observed, although not heard, the encounter. Lorelai came up behind her and stared at the couple's embrace. Emily noticed her in the periphery.

"I know you don't like that he is from society Lorelai, but look at them, they look happy. Forget he is from a vast expanse of wealth and just look at him, he obviously cares deeply for her. He is just a man and she is just a woman, forget backgrounds and bank accounts and just let them be - _them_. They may have only just started dating, but I don't think he is going anywhere; he looks at her like Richard looks at me. Try to accept it before it's too late." Emily walked towards the couple not expecting a reply from her discontented daughter.

Lorelai took stock of her mother's advice and looked at them, if she didn't know their net worth was that of a small country, she would have just seen a man and a woman obviously very deeply in love. It didn't give her the comfort she had hoped, but it was something.


	6. Chapter 8 - Written in the Stars

**The Finer Things**

Dateline NYC five years after graduation: Rory is a successful reporter and Finn is launching a new bar, when they meet again will they find what they have both been missing?

Disclaimer: still not mine, no matter how many stories they inspire.

A/N: Posting a second chapter in one day! This one practically wrote itself. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 6 – Surprises**

Richard pulled through; thankfully, and Rory returned with Finn to New York - as expected, Richard had been pleased with the match and as Emily encouraged Lorelai to simply accept it. Shortly after returning to New York Rory moved in with Finn, Lorelai protested but it was what Rory wanted. Emily and Richard, although approving of the match, were less than pleased with the new living arrangement; so there was finally something Lorelai and they agreed on. Logan and Finn met up and Finn was happy for the confirmation that he was truly over her and they were just friends.

Days went by in a blur and the wedding date was fast approaching, Rory was meeting Diane at boutique for the final fitting and then after she and the other bridesmaids, as well as friends and select female family had arranged for a private party cruise complete with a male revue, some games, fantastic food and of course an open bar. It had been arranged as an overnight and in the morning they had a private early opening of La Perla to buy the bride items for her trousseau to be enjoyed on the honeymoon.

Rory and Diane were enjoying a few private moments while the other girls were shopping.

"So is it weird, you know, shopping for these things with me? You know, knowing that they are going to be seen by Logan, that they are _for_ Logan?" Diane looked a bit worried.

"Diane, I love you like a sister, Logan is my best friend and I am happy for you both; truly I am. Actually you should appreciate having me here, I know what he likes so he is sure to like what I pick and that will go very well for you." Rory teased.

"See, it's that, you know him, like in the biblical sense; maybe everyone was right, it is weird to have my soon to be husband's - ex, a very significant ex, I mean he proposed to you first and all - stand up at our wedding; it's weird - right?" Diane was showing her pre-wedding nerves.

"Would it help if I told you I had found someone, a very serious someone?" Rory looped her arm around her friend's arm and led her to a round sofa towards the dressing area.

Diane let out a squeal as they hugged on the couch, "Yes, how long, why didn't you tell me, oh I know it's Bill's son Jim, you are finally giving him a chance?" Diane rushed out in true Gilmore style, not half bad for not being a Gilmore. It was one of the reasons the girls clicked so well.

"No, Jim is cute and all, but he is more like a puppy than a boyfriend. I have been seeing..." She paused, " Finn", she waited for the news to sink in, the response was perfect.

Diane pulled her up and they began to bounce around squealing, "I told you he was perfect for you, I just knew it! Tell me, tell me … everything, don't leave anything out." She grabbed her hands swinging them enthusiastically.

"Let's do this after the other girls have left we can have coffee before you have to meet Logan for dinner, deal?" Rory wanted to be sure all the girls had time with the bride and she was aware they had been off alone for a bit too long.

Diane wanted to know, but the rules of etiquette dictated she spend time with all the guests and not just Rory, she wanted details but agreed and together the two women returned to the group to finalize purchases. As they approached Rory noted disapproving stares from both Honor and Shira at the bond the girls shared, but she didn't care and she wasn't about to let it spoil her friend's day.

They made their way back to the harbor to waiting cars and they hugged and air-kissed as the other women parted ways excited for the upcoming wedding and the last had been waved off, Rory and Diane made their way to a cafe at the top of the pier.

"That was exhausting, delightful but exhausting. I can't believe my mother received a lap dance! Oh and did you see Cheryl sneak away with one of them, she was gone for at least an hour, _the scandal_!" Diane was laughing with Rory as they waited to be seated.

The hostess led them to their table and they ordered coffee as well as a plate of appetizers.

Rory knew her reprieve was up once they had coffee, snacks, water with lemon and now Diane was due her story.

" Well, it all started when I got that assignment you helped me shop for, the newly designed 'Golden Age Hotel' a tribute to the art deco style and I was invited to attend and report on it and the bar 'Gatsby's' grand opening. I was all set to interview the PR person, or manager when I was told I would meet the owner, Alexander Morgan straight away, I was stoked, sure I knew I was to interview him, but usually there are all the hoops and jumps first. Anyway, I was all primed and properly attired; thanks to you, and I enter the bar, and asked for the manager, he turns around and – **BOOM!** \- he has me in his arms! It was one of those perfect moments, but we quickly realized it was not the time or place for such intimacy. We swiftly agreed to switch gears and keep it purely professional and got down to the finer points of the interview. We hardly saw each other the rest of the night; after the initial, very professional interview; and the next day - after I had edited and had his article approved, we went out for dinner and then I went back to his place we talked then...he was amazing, perfect, really – just perfect."

Here Diane cut her off, "You – Rory – 'wait 'til the 5th date' - Gilmore, slept with a man on the first date?! Get out of town, _you tramp_! I mean I know you made Logan wait months, and Greg weeks, then you had a string of 2 or 3 dates with no action and after one – **ONE** date with Finn you are sweating up the sheets! I can't believe it. So it must have been good, right? I can't believe you did that!" She playfully swatted at Rory across the table.

Rory laughed at her friends interruption, "It was amazing, the absolute best really. After we had chocolate and coffee cheesecake in his kitchen, _naked_!" Rory leaned towards her friend whispering the last word. "I mean me, I didn't even realize I hadn't grabbed a shirt, I always cover up even if I am home alone, yet there I was eating dessert, drinking coffee and not the least bit concerned. He was obviously pleased because we left dessert half finished and returned to more vigorous activities. We have been together ever since. We have really enjoyed being together, he first told me he loved me not 72 hours after that fateful meeting, while we were in the hospital waiting to see if grandpa was alright. My mom is still troubled by it, but I don't care. Isn't that funny, I really don't care, because he makes me happy, really; _really happy_! I have always worried about her opinion of my boyfriends and it played a huge part in my hesitation with Logan, but with Finn - I didn't hesitate. It was all I could do to keep my hands to myself - he just was so different. He is really special, kind, caring and he has mad skills in the sack. I can't believe how fast it has happened, but I can't say I am not happy it did either."

"Logan knows, doesn't he? You told him first, that is why he has been so chipper and mysterious." Diane playfully swatted her friend in earnest.

"Well, I had to, it was self preservation he was talking about introducing me to some distant cousin, I had to save myself from the Huntzberger clan. It's too late for you, but I had to think of the children." she stated in an over dramatic southern belle tone,Rory and Diane laughed.

"So the truth finally comes out, it wasn't Logan you said no to, but the family line. I can't really blame you - I mean it takes a special woman to handle the Huntzbergers and you just weren't up to the task." Diane teased with a bit of haughty sarcasm.

"Yeah, that's it, it can't be that I was too young and unclear on who I was, it was just dealing with his family demands." Rory laughed with her friend.

Their time was up too soon, but they promised to get together with their men after the honeymoon.

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR

Logan was with his groomsmen and ushers, they had the final fitting for their tuxedos before the wedding. Logan and Finn had agreed this would be the day he let the cat out of the bag. The men were sitting in the club lounge enjoying fine cigars and even finer scotch, having agreed that a raucous bachelor party was not in the cards if Logan wanted to stay in Diane's good books.

"You are so whipped my friend, I can't believe the infamous Huntzberger is having so tame a bachelor party." Colin teased his good friend.

"You aren't much better, Steph would have your balls if you enjoyed another woman's gyrations." Finn pat him on the back in good humor.

Tristan took a draw on his cigar and blew it out slowly, "Well Finn, I guess it's just you and me pal, after dinner shall we head out to play?"

Logan laughed, "Not if he wants to experience Rory's gyrations ever again."

Tristan, Colin and Robert all choked on their scotch, saying in near unison, "Finn is with Rory!"

"Actually mates, we live together." Finn boasted and Logan shook his head grinning.

"You and Rory - when - how? Why didn't we know sooner?" Colin was gobsmacked.

Logan nodded encouragingly and Finn began to speak to the enrapt group,"Well mates she was the reporter who attended the grand opening of my bar 'Gatsby's' in New York, the next day we met for dinner and in short order, we were head over heels, living together and planning a long and happy future. You know how it is, when it's right - it's right."

Tristan let out a low whistle, "Rory Gilmore with Finn Morgan - who'd have thought? Are you okay with this Huntz? Does this mean she is coming to the wedding? _Awkward!"_

Logan laughed, "Believe it or not she is one of Diane's best friends, she is **in** the wedding. Truth, she is my friend and has been for years, she actually introduced me to Diane."

Colin looked incredulous, "She is in the wedding - the woman who turned you down is _in the wedding_?! That is just messed up. How did you let that happen?!"

Finn chuckled,"I said the same thing when she told me as she explained her relationship with Logan and Diane. She even revealed that she and I would be in the processional together, I can imagine the look Shira had at that news."

Logan grinned evilly, "She begged Diane to reconsider, even though she knew Rory and Diane are close she thought it tasteless to have _that woman_ on the same dais as the bride. Honor was a shocker, we were actually lectured on having Rory in the bridal party, even though 'she loves Rory like a sister'." He air-quoted that last part.

Robert looked thoughtful, "Finn, how long have you and Rory been together?"

"Almost two months, and they have been the best I have ever known. My family adores her, her mother still has to come around, but I think she will warm to me. We talk, I mean really talk and we have such and honest relationship." Finn was positively aglow.

Robert grinned, "You've got it bad pal. We have to get the girls together before the wedding or Jules will have my head and Rose - Finn have you told Rose?"

Finn thought about it,"I haven't seen her in a while, but no I hadn't thought to make a point...now you say it though, I probably should and soon."

The men returned to their banter and the evening was considered a success.


	7. Chapter 9 - Sunshine Christmas

**The Finer Things**

Dateline NYC five years after graduation: Rory is a successful reporter and Finn is launching a new bar, when they meet again will they find what they have both been missing?

Disclaimer: still not mine, no matter how many stories they inspire.

 **Chapter 7 – Coffee Talk**

Finn and Rory had been together for six months and he wanted to do something special for the anniversary, he called the Dragonfly and booked a room. He was going to take Rory to the 'Founders Day Firelight Festival' he recalled Rory insisting he should stay away from the founders day punch, he had considered inviting Logan and Diane, making it a couples weekend, but thought better of it, they could all go to the Vineyard some weekend for bonding, this would be an opportunity for Finn to see Rory in her element, her quirky town. He wanted to see her tour of the town, she had been promising to take him and things kept coming up, this time he was taking control, this time, he would make it to the gazebo, not just hear endless tales about it. He did suspect it was because of Lorelai that Rory was staying away from her beloved town and he wanted to put a stop to that as well. Lorelai pretended to be supportive at dinners and the few parties they had all attended, but he knew she was faking. He wanted her to like him so he could marry Rory and they could give his mum her long awaited Alexander IV. He sighed, how had he gone from career bachelor to wanting to be both husband and father, oh yeah, he had become captivated by Rory Gilmore and fallen head over heels for her, he even had a ring and if all went well he was proposing in the gazebo after the festival or perhaps during the bonfire, all he knew for sure is he was ready to ask and he was sure she would say yes.

Finn walked into the infamous Luke's diner, he sat at the counter and ordered coffee from a man in flannel. "You must be Luke", he said as the man poured coffee.

"Yeah, and what of it?" Luke looked at the man warily, he obviously had money.

"My name is Finn, I am dating Rory?" He looked to the man for confirmation of having at least heard of him.

"I have heard of you, surprised you would come into town on your own, brave man." Luke laughed and handed him a menu while he attended to another customer. A short while later he returned, "What'll it be?"

"Well, I think I will save the burger experience for when I bring Rory, so I'll have the grilled chicken on wheat, can you replace the fries with grilled tomato?" Finn requested.

"Sure, that's easy, I'll get that going." He turned and placed the order on the clip and absently wiped the counter in front of Finn, " So you are bringing Rory to town, any special reason?"

"I was bringing her for the festival and to celebrate our six month anniversary. However, things with Lorelai have been a bit, well - tense, and I was hoping a pre-visit might smooth the path a bit. I love that girl Luke, and I want to marry her, have a long and happy life with her. None of that can happen if Lorelai stands in the way, sure we could get married, but Rory would never truly be happy; you know? I know how Lorelai hated Logan and his family, but we Morgans are nothing like them, she won't let me show her who I am. Do you really think Rory would love me if I were a complete jack-ass?" Finn reasoned and Luke handed him his plate.

Luke laughed, "I guess not, even my nephew isn't a complete jack-ass and she dated him for a while."

Finn smiled, "Well, I was wondering if I could recruit you for a little help with Lorelai, I just want to make Rory happy."

Luke softened towards the younger man who looked so desperate. "Finish your lunch and we can talk."

Finn had just finished the last of his grilled tomato when Luke came up and cleared the plate, "Follow me upstairs we can talk."

The two men climbed the stairs and Luke indicated the couch as a place to sit and grabbed them each a bottle of water.

"You see Luke, when I first met Lorelai she told me how much she despised society and that I would drag Rory into it. The truth is Rory is fine with it, she enjoys the planning with her grandmother, she gladly takes tea with the ladies of the DAR when they are in New York, she doesn't see it the same way as Lorelai does because she was raised by Lorelai. She sees society people as people, just like the ones in her town only monied. She has never been a classicist and frankly will have nothing to do with those who are. I have seen her in a gown worth more than some cars, pick up a weepy toddler and rock them to sleep' she is the first one to offer a hand to a too drunk friend or stranger in the right circumstance. It is who she is, why can't Lorelai see that?" Finn explained and took a long drink of his water wishing it were stronger.

"Finn, I have to trust you on how Rory is in those situations, I have never been a part of society, but I get what you are saying. I will try to talk some sense into Lorelai and ask her to give you a chance. Truthfully you seem like an alright guy. A word on wardrobe though?" Finn nodded,"Get a pair of Levis for the festival and a shirt from Target or Sears, blend in, folks around here don't have much and don't like to be reminded. You may also want to bring Rory's Prius and leave the Mercedes, it'll show Lorelai you are trying to fit in. I know it seems odd, but to Lorelai, it'll show you get it. Trust me on this." Luke raises and Finn follows him down the stairs.

Finn extends his hand to the man, "Thank you Luke, for everything." He was a few steps away when he suddenly turns, "Oh, and you really do make amazingly good coffee." He then turns again and exits to his car.

Finn thought of the advice Luke provided and pulled into Target, he had been in one before, sure, but it was to buy some water guns for a fight at Yale, it had been a blast, ten guys all with super soakers running wild. It had been a good night. He walked through to the men's department and looked around, there were no clerks so he supposed he was on his own. He considered that he could return with Rory, but then he wanted to surprise her with the festival. Finally he found the stacks of jeans and located his size, then he sorted through the shirts and decided on a graphic t-shirt with a faded Stay Puft marshmallow man and chose a black button up to wear over it, he then saw some nice long sleeved t-shirts that he found to be very soft, he got four. He wandered about some more choosing a few more items including pajama pants with Super Mario and a matching t-shirt. He was happy as he began to exit, then he saw the shoes, he looked at his loafers, they cost more than all the items in the cart, he needed regular shoes. He found he really liked the black Vans and also grabbed a pair of hiking boots in case he decided to take a longer look around, the boots required socks so back he went to the men's department.

Finn walked into his brownstone and was surprised to smell something like pot roast. "Hello", he called out as he set his bags aside.

"You're here, I was hoping to have everything done before you got here. You went to Target? Whatever for?" She noticed the collection of bags by the door.

"Just a project I am working on" he dismissed her inquiry, "Do I smell pot roast?"

Rory beamed temporarily forgetting the red and white bags, "Yes you do, I made it in the crock-pot! I was just about to put the rolls in the oven and I got your favorite - pecan pie with vanilla ice cream."

"My, you spoil me, what is the occasion?" Finn teased.

Rory noticed his smile, "You tease, you know very well we have been together for 6 months and I couldn't be happier. So happy in fact that I called Sookie and she talked me through how to make pot roast in the crock-pot. She said even I couldn't muck it up." She kissed his cheek and he pulled her in for more. She pulled away, "Not now mister, I have rolls in the oven and I need to make sure they don't burn, it is the one thing I can totally fail and I intend to make this meal perfect."

"It's already perfect, all I need for perfect is you." He kissed her temple.

"Would you like some wine to go with that cheese?" She laughed as she handed him a glass.

The bell pinged on the timer and he checked the rolls removing them from the oven for her."They look perfect luv, shall I carve?" He lifted the roast and set to carving, she placed the rolls in a basket and retrieved the butter, he scooped the mini potatoes, baby carrots and pearl onions around the carved meat and smiled, she hadn't had to cut a thing, that Sookie was a genius. She returned and poured the au jus into a serving dish and the two set upon their dinner.

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR

The weekend came and Finn was nervous, he had asked Rory if they could use her car as his was being serviced, she agreed easily. Finn packed his getaway bag, he had also bought a plain Samsonite at Target. He felt ready for the adventure that would hopefully win Lorelai so he could propose to Rory. They had discussed it and she wanted a short engagement and he agreed, what surprised him is she wanted to honeymoon in Australia, he was thrilled as would be his family. She had met some of them in person as they frequently made the trek to the states, but the ones she wanted to meet the most, his grandparents and sister, had yet to make the trip, this way she was sure to meet them. He decided it might be fun, since they would be close, to take her to New Zealand to see the remnants of the Hobbit set, they might even take in Drover's Run, he just loved the idea of forever with her, he just wanted to improve things with her mother. He wheeled his case out of the house and Rory looked him over, her face showing complete puzzlement.

"Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" She joked looking him up and down in his Target flyer best, the graphic T sporting the Stay Puft man was worn under a black short sleeved button shirt he had left open, his jeans were classic 501's and he had on Vans. "Is that what you went to Target for; a middle class makeover? You look so odd. Where are we going you felt the need to wear a costume? Oh, my god! We are going to Stars Hollow and you did this for my mother! She threw her arms around him and kissed him soundly, you really are the best ever boyfriend!"

Finn laughed, "Thank you kitten, I am glad you approve. Now that you know your surprise location are you ready for the next part?"

"You got us a room at the Dragonfly and are we going to the Firelight Festival?" Rory was bursting.

"My goodness kitten, now who is the mind reader." Finn smiled and kissed her head. "Well we best be off, I know we have loads to do and I bet you can't wait for one of Luke's hamburgers."


	8. Chapter 10 - Winds of Change

**The Finer Things**

Dateline NYC five years after graduation: Rory is a successful reporter and Finn is launching a new bar, when they meet again will they find what they have both been missing?

Disclaimer: still not mine, no matter how many stories they inspire.

 **Chapter 8 – Written in the Stars**

They were all checked in at the Inn and Rory was giving Finn the tour, she even had just taken him to her favoritest place, the potting shed behind the old inn and he felt odd, his beautiful kitten had been raised in a potting shed. She had shared a bed with her mother until she was 10, his sister's playhouse was bigger and nicer than this. He looked at her delighted face as she explained how pretty it had been. He wondered at how Lorelai could do that, take her from the stately Gilmore manor and raise her here. Was her childhood so unbearable that this was preferable? He wondered at what drove Lorelai to such a drastic escape. He knew the Gilmore's and certainly Emily went through maids faster than anyone, but they were kind caring members of society. He knew how much Rory loved them, this piece was a puzzlement.

Rory noted the concern in Finn's eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Did the Gilmore's abuse your mother? What was so horrible she brought a precious baby you to this, squalor?" Finn had his hands on her shoulders with her facing him.

"Really Finn, it wasn't that bad, we had a bed, there was a curtain separating the bathroom, she put up rose wallpaper, it was pretty and I know it is probably smaller than your home, but it was my home. My mom just wanted to live by her own rules, do things without being constantly watched, she said she felt a prisoner at home, so as soon as she could she ran away, but I had been born, so she took me with her. Mia, the owner of the Inn, gave her a job as a maid, let us live in this converted potting shed, we ate with the kitchen staff and whenever there was a wedding or event, we would watch from here as the revelry took place. Mia or Sookie would watch me and I could read at a very young age - so my imagination took me all over the world and through time itself." she had a naive enthusiasm that endeared her further to him.

"Rory, I know it was normal to you, but this is hard for me to accept, the woman I love was raised as a pauper, not by necessity, but choice. I just am so sorry this happened to you. I know you were cared for, and she provided for your needs, but kitten you have to see how unnecessary it all was. You still went to Chilton, then Yale and still wound up with society boyfriends. Maybe it grounded you, but maybe it is the root of your insecurities, you worry there will never be enough because there were days there wasn't enough and that was something you never should have been put through. Maybe this is why you think you need less; deserve less, you may be okay with less, but you deserve so much more." He pulled her to him when he noticed tears in her eyes.

"Finn, do you really think that? That I deserve more and better and that I should have always had it?" She sounded so confused, he hated that she had never known what could have been - no should have been \- hers all along.

"Of course kitten and I am so sorry this happened to you, but I promise you will never have any worries as long as I am with you." He kissed her sweetly, "Marry me Rory, be my wife share with me the joys of life, I want it all for you. The happy marriage, the beautiful children, children that aren't spoiled, but never know want. Let me give you the life you deserve." He got to one knee and opened the small box with a stunning three karat solitaire set in platinum. It wasn't how he had originally planned it, but it felt right somehow.

She looked at him with watery eyes, "Yes, Finn I will marry you and we can create the happy family and live life to the fullest."

He stood and placed the ring on her finger then pulled her to him and kissed her soundly.

The pair walked hand in hand back to the town square where Taylor was calling for matches for the bonfire, the night was perfect.

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR

Lorelai spied the pair as they returned from their walk as the sun was setting, she had to admit Rory looked happier than she had ever seen her, she had a glow about her. He held her close as the bonfire was finally set alight and they kissed before heading out to the festivities. Luke came up behind her and looked to see what she was watching.

"He loves her you know, he wants to marry her." He stated while holding her close, her back to his chest as he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

I don't want that life for her, the huge home filled with antiques, nannies and maids, it is such a cold world." Lorelai lamented.

"I don't think he wants that for her either, you should talk to him, get to know him, he is a very solid young man." Luke assured, rocking her gently in a calming manner.

Luke and Lorelai were soon caught up to by the young couple.

"Mom! I'm getting married!" Roy squealed enthused; holding up her hand to reveal the sparkler there. "Finn asked and I said yes, we are going to be so happy!"

Lorelai took a moment to see the pure joy on her daughter's face. "Oh honey, that's wonderful!" She pulled her into a tight hug, then turned to Finn and hugged him as well, much to his and everyone's surprise."Welcome to the family." She said patting his back.

Finn pulled back in surprise, "Do you mean it Lorelai, I want to be a part of your family, are you sure you are okay with this?"

"Finn, you make her happy, all I ever wanted was to see her happy, but if you make her not happy, you have to answer to me, got it?!" Lorelai tried to look threatening. "Actually, you maker her not happy, I call Paris, she knows Krav Maga."

This gave Finn a huge grin, "Deal! I will keep Rory happy and you keep Paris from eviscerating me - we have a deal."

The group laughed and proceeded to enjoy the festival. They watched the dancers from Miss Patti's school, they played games, they ate fried treats and Finn - failing to head the warning, drank founders day punch.

FRFRFRFRFR*****The Morning After*****FRFRFRFRFR

Finn's head felt like an entire freeway had run over it and out his mouth, which was dry and achy. He could barely open his eyes and for the first time in so very long he had no idea where he was, he could only hope he hadn't messed things up with Rory. He lolled his head first to the left then to the right only to find the bed, thank goodness a tiny bed, empty, and upon self inspection, aside from shoes and jeans and over shirt being removed, he was still wearing his tighty whities and he was wearing the Stay Puft t-shirt. All of this was good, he hoped. The bed he was on seemed smaller than the luxury queen at the inn and he had no recollection of how he arrived there.

A door opened and closed, he still was unable to focus, but the distinct smell of tacos hit his senses, "I warned you about that punch, but you didn't believe me. Lucky for you Luke took pity and carried you up to his apartment. I took pity and let you sleep past 2 and now have brought you water, coffee and tacos." His overly chipper girl-no fiance, sang out.

"Well, I am a lucky boy", he rasped, his throat dry yet sticky. "Bloody hell woman, what didn't I drink last night, I feel as if I drained a distillery, and my head." He tried to raise but it was too heavy to lift from the pillows.

Rory came over and adjusted a large pillow under him, "Hear sip this; it's water," she held the straw to his lips and he sipped tentatively. "Now open your mouth and take these," She slipped two aspirin into his mouth and once again offered water.

Finn was finally able to open his eyes after she aided him in drinking a second glass, he adjusted himself on the pillows so he was better propped. "You are being awfully sweet to me, how big a fool was I last night, and please tell me I kept my clothes on."

She laughed lightly, to him it sounded angelic. "You kept your clothes on but you shouted and danced all over town saying over and over 'Rory Gilmore loves me, she is going to marry me, I am the happiest man on earth.' at one point you burst into song. When you tried to write 'Finn loves Rory Forever' on the windows at Doose's, Luke rescued you and took you here; his old apartment above the diner to sleep it off." Her grin was wide and she was overly delighted with him.

"Well at least if I was the fool, I was the fool for love. You haven't changed your mind have you kitten?" He reached for her hand and kissed the ring that sat there.

"Of course not Finn, I would be crazy to change my mind when all you could do in your drunken stupor was proclaim your undying love and commitment to me, you even swore off redheads, unless we had one then you would love her to bits, it was endearing really and I think my mother finally believes you love me." She kissed him sweetly then handed him a taco, which he consumed gratefully.

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR

They returned to the city rested and deliriously happy, they had plans to meet up with Logan and Diane ready to share the news.

They took the elevator to the Huntzberger home looking forward to a quite dinner to celebrate their news. They rang the bell and were greeted by a cacophony of 'SURPRISE and CONGRATULATIONS!'

Logan pat Finn on the back and gave Rory a warm hug, "Am I right in this celebration or did he chicken out?"

Finn raised Rory's left hand into the air in triumph,"I asked and the lady said YES!" he pulled her to him and kissed her soundly as the sound of champagne corks popped behind them.

Diane grabbed Rory's hand,"You are getting married! I am so happy for you!"

Rory squealed, "I know - it is just perfect! I think, that after this weekend, my mom may actually approve!"

They were pulled into the party and the proposal reenacted, minus the part about the shed; Finn knew that was private and Logan was too much a gentleman to share his knowledge of it when Finn told them he proposed at the Inn where Rory lived as a child, he knew the group would think 'Eloise' not 'Annie' and wanted to keep it that way. Diane too gave Rory a special embrace having visited the site herself and gave her a gentle smile knowing how meaningful the site was to her dear friend. The party went to the small hours with Finn and Rory occupying a guest room too tired to return the short distance home.

Morning would find Rory and Diane busy setting up a breakfast buffet for party stragglers as they talked excitedly of wedding plans and preparations.

Anyone who saw the girls, well women, would think them sisters they were so very close and their fast banter, love of coffee and passionate friendship made them just that.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Finer Things**

Dateline NYC five years after graduation: Rory is a successful reporter and Finn is launching a new bar, when they meet again will they find what they have both been missing?

Disclaimer: still not mine, no matter how many stories they inspire.

A/N: Thank you all so very much for reading reviewing and making this story a favorite! It encourages me to keep going and post more often.

 **Chapter 9 – Sunshine Christmas**

They had spent Thanksgiving in Hartford with the Gilmore's, it was a very formal affair as the elder Gilmore's were to be in Italy for Christmas and would not be hosting a Christmas event, so they had gone all out for this one; Emily even had apple tarts so they would not be missed this season. Finn and Rory had announced their engagement and that they would be wed the next June to some it seemed fast, but to them it felt perfect. Emily had even convinced them to marry at her and Richard's new compound in the Cape, it would be the perfect way to celebrate the first summer there. They could spend the first night as man and wife at the guest cottage, then they could return every year for their anniversary, it would begin a lovely tradition.

Finn and Rory decided that since they spent Thanksgiving with the Gilmore's the Morgan's got Christmas and New Year that meant they would be spending those holidays in Australia. Rory was excited, Emily was as giddy as the cat that ate the cream and Lorelai, although supportive, was feeling the disappointment of the empty nest. She knew that one day Rory might marry, but she thought it would be a fellow countryman at least, although to his credit after the founder's day punch incident; he had endeared himself to her, Finn had accomplished by his drunken antics, what his money could not; proving to Lorelai that he was just a man deeply and truly in love.

Rory had never been to Australia and was worried about what to wear, if his family and friends would like her and all the worries that come with being newly engaged and far from home. She knew that Finn wouldn't let anyone hurt her, but in the back of her mind the Hayden and Huntzberger dinners always lingered and she often wondered _'was she good enough?'_

Finn was excited to take Rory to Australia, he wanted to show her where he grew up, have her meet his friends and he just knew his family would love her, she was smart, funny and beautiful, really the whole package, he had never thought he would get so lucky.

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR

"Well Bill, thank you for all the time off this season, I know you have been making special exceptions for me, and I want you to know I appreciate it." Rory handed her editor a box, "Merry Christmas and tell Caroline I wish you both the Happiest of New Year's!" She handed him a bottle of Gloria Ferrer Carneros Cuvee, his favorite.

"Gilmore, you keep spoiling me like this and people will talk," He winked at her, "Too bad things didn't work out for you and my son, a guy could get used to being spoiled like this. I will say this though, you look happy, and that makes you a better writer. Think about taking that correspondent job,in the new year as we discussed, _promise_."

"I will, well my last story of the year is in your inbox, if you need me to make any changes I will check email daily. See you in the new year Bill." She hugged him.

"I am sure your story is fine, enjoy the vacation, leave the inbox to fill until January, you will need the rest especially if you take the job." He hugged her back knowing in his heart she was on a new path; and he watched from his window as she left the building to the waiting car that would spirit herself and Finn to the waiting plane.

Finn noticed Rory's odd quiet as they drove to the airport, "Don't tell me you have a fear of flying? I know you have been to more than one continent, why the gloom?"

"It's silly, you will think it's silly, but I am afraid they won't like me." She sighed, "I just don't have the best track record with families liking me. I just never seem to be good enough."

Finn looked at her astonished, "Kitten you have already met them, they love you, this is just the final face to face. Where is this all coming from? The Huntzberger's; that was so long ago."

"The Hayden's too, and they are my other grandparents. I don't know why I am feeling so insecure, my career is better than ever and I have you, I shouldn't be worried, but I feel terrified." She fidgeted with her fingers.

He reached over and wrapped her hands in his."Luv, you have nothing to worry about, they already love you and nothing in the world will stop me loving you or marrying you." He drew her near and kissed her soundly. "Rory, I love you, we are getting married and about to celebrate our first Christmas in my homeland, relax and let the good things, you deserve, come to you."

She took comfort in his words, "What did I ever do to deserve you Alexander Finnian Morgan? You are so good to me and always seem to know just what to say to calm me." She snugged into his side for the rest of the drive.

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR

Rory awoke on Christmas morning, the sun was not even up yet, she looked at Finn he was fast asleep but she was restless, she slipped from his embrace, threw on a bikini and a pair of shorts took her book and a blanket then walked out to the beach. She looked around, found a nice place to set the cloth, buried the corners in case of wind, then set her book down in favor of walking along the water's edge. She walked for about half an hour lost in thought then realized he may be awake and looking for her so she turned around to walked back the way she had come.

Finn awoke excited for his first Christmas with Rory, sure they had spent holidays together before, but this was his first Christmas with her as his and he was so very delighted. He was disappointed when he awoke and he found himself alone, he called out to her only to find the house empty. He slipped on his board shorts and headed to the kitchen surprised to find the pot empty and cold. This wasn't like her, not at all, Rory functioned on coffee. He was worried something had happened, perhaps something was wrong, he hoped she wasn't having doubts. He looked out the large glass doors and saw the blanket and book but no Rory. He walked out to see if he could determine where she had gone. He had just turned from one side to the other when he saw her approach. She saw him and ran to him throwing herself into his arms.

She peppered his face with kisses, "You are awake, Merry Christmas! I can't believe I am having a Christmas in the sand, and the whole day will be beautiful. We won't need a fire, or heavy coats, I can spend the whole day in a bikini if I want, it is amazing."

"Merry Christmas to you too kitten, but as much as I would love for you to spend the day in a bikini, we have breakfast at my grandparents and you might prefer that pretty dress we picked out, hmm?" He winked at her and kissed her soundly. "Tell me luv, what have you been about this lovely morning?"

She picked up the blanket and book then wrapped his hand in hers, "Just thinking, I don't think I want to take the correspondent job, I don't think I want to be a journalist anymore."

Finn stopped, "But you love to write and travel, whatever would you do?"

"I want to write a book, a book about me, about growing up the way I did, about meeting you, all of it. I know it's cheeky to write a memoir when I am still so young, but I think it is a good story; don't you?" She stopped inside the door and looked at him expectantly.

"Luv, I think it is a wonderful idea, and I agree, it will be an interesting tale. What made you think of it?" He kissed her temple as they entered the room, she placed the book back on the table and dropped the cloth in the hamper.

"I was walking as the sun came up and realized my life can be whatever I want, I can go back to school, I could become a PR rep for your family, heck I could work for Logan, admittedly; I won't be doing that one." She grinned as she removed her top and bottoms, noting his mischievous grin. "I am tired of being afraid, I think when we get back to New York I might even see a therapist because you are right, my mom did her best, but it left me feeling like I needed to make do with less. She always said I could do and be, but then she told me I couldn't in the same breath because it cost too much or that I needed to earn it, that money inherited was undeserved and led only to the path of bad things." She walked into the bathroom and started the shower to warm and nodded at Finn, he removed his shorts. They climbed into the multi-jet chamber and she continued as he lathered her hair. "I want to enjoy things without worry, this morning on the beach, it was the first time I can recall not being worried. I want to keep that feeling and it is all because of you." She leaned her head back and he ran his fingers through her hair rinsing the shampoo. They continued to bathe each other with tender love and care.

They had finished the shower and were dressing for the day,"Luv, you keep saying it is because of me," he commented as they moved about preparing to join the family for breakfast. "What did I do?"

"You make me feel valuable, my mom loved me, but I was an obligation, her means of escape from a world of restriction. You love me because I am me, and you encourage me to be the best me I can be. I really love that about you." She kissed him again and then handed him her necklace and turned around. Finn placed it in his pocket, noting her eyes were closed, he loved that she closed her eyes when he helped her dress, it was so trusting.

He slipped the new necklace on and clasped it, "Darling, open your eyes." He watched as her eyes lit up at the diamond crossover necklace with twin sapphire drops.

"Finn, it's beautiful, thank you!" She turned and kissed him sweetly. "You really know how to spoil me." She wrapped her arms around his neck, "If we didn't have somewhere to be I would show you how much I appreciate you." She kissed him deeply.

"You show me everyday kitten, now let's get to breakfast, the family is waiting." He patted her bottom, pulled her other necklace from his pocket and placed it in the bowl on the dresser and they headed out for his car.

They entered the Morgan home to a chorus of Merry Christmas and joined the family by the tree for the traditional toast.

"Finn, Rory, now that you are here we can toast the day, " Finn's father began, "May peace and plenty be the first to lift the latch on your door, and happiness be guided to your door by the candle of Christmas. This year we are all so blessed to be together, and double blessed that Rory could join us and learn our traditions, so they may be passed on as our family continues to grow. Here is to all the joy Christmas brings following us throughout the year. Cheers!"

They all toasted and clinked glasses laughing as everyone tried to cheers every glass before they took the first sip. Rory was laughing and smiling widely with all of them happy that Finn had explained what to expect. Breakfast with the Morgan's was a thing of wonder there were so many foods to choose from, Finn had explained that 'Christmas breakfast' typically lasted until two with friends and family coming by all morning. Gifts were exchanged as they came and no one left without a gift, even the unexpected guest, it was tradition, they kept small tokens for the unexpected, boxes of candy, exclusive ornaments, couch throws, beach blankets, all sweet and practical gifts. Rory was delighted with how welcome she felt, Finn's mom had even explained how to identify each token gift by it's wrap or ribbon. The morning was a blur of friends, family and well wishers, there was much laughter, food and fun. Rory could not help but think how much her mother would have enjoyed a Christmas morning like this. The morning was ending and the staff was cleaning up, her and Finn's gifts had been placed in his car, as they were preparing to leave to get ready for the private family dinner later that evening.

"Well kitten, it looks like you had a good time, and my mum seemed to have taken a liking to you as did grandmum, did I hear you say you would wear my grandmum's dress? What dress could you possibly wear of hers?" Finn questioned as they arrived back to his house.

"You are right I had a wonderful time, it felt like I was family already and your grandmum kept telling everyone I was her granddaughter, it was just too sweet. If you would have listened a bit better instead of trading surf tales with the boys, you would know it was her wedding dress I promised to consider. I saw a picture of it on the wall and it was a beautiful satin gown, I wondered aloud if she still had it, she was pleased and told me she would have it taken out of storage so I could see it, but I had to try it on with just herself and your mother there. Although they are sure you have seen pictures of the dress, they didn't want to risk you seeing me in it, for luck's sake." She lifted his hand to hers and kissed it. "I can't wait to be your wife, to be well and truly yours and a full part in this beautiful family of yours."

"Well luv, married or not they count you family, I think they'd give me the boot before they let you go, they were all so charmed. Tonight will be more intimate and you will see just how very welcome you are. Mum might even ask how soon you want kiddies, she is so excited that I found someone. She thought I would never settle down. You are an answer to all they ever wanted for little Alexander IV." He held her cheek and kissed her sweetly. "Confidentially, you are all I ever wanted as well." He led her to their room and showed her his full meaning.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Finer Things**

Dateline NYC five years after graduation: Rory is a successful reporter and Finn is launching a new bar, when they meet again will they find what they have both been missing?

Disclaimer: still not mine, no matter how many stories they inspire.

A/N: I am happy you all are really enjoying the sweetness and maturity, so I hope this doesn't disappoint too much. Really it has a point - enjoy!

 **Chapter 10 – Winds of Change**

The holidays had been a glorious respite, the couple was praised and given many well wishes and good hopes for a happy and long life together. Rory returned determined to end her career as a journalist and begin anew as a writer, she had plenty of contacts so she was sure she would be able to find an agent once she wrote a treatment and proposal as well as a few starting chapters. She was confident that her decision was for the best not only did it free her to travel with Finn, a bonus neither had originally considered, and it also allowed her to plan her wedding unencumbered. She knew Bill would be regretful but supportive and she would miss working with Charlie, who had so generously volunteered to photograph the wedding and find a few others to do so as well, but she also knew it was time to move on and become the person and wife she was meant to be. Suddenly the world was her oyster, she had friends and coworkers an veritable network of support, she knew she had made the right choice. She packed excitedly for her weekend at home, bringing sweet treats from down under to share as she and her mother caught up. Finn had agreed that she go on her own for Friday and Saturday and he would meet them on Sunday for lunch and to bring her back home. Rory was happier than he had ever seen her, ever since Christmas on the beach, she had just been so happy, confident and relaxed. He watched her as she moved about and listened to her animated chatter, he just loved her so damn much. He loaded her bag into the town car and kissed her cheek wishing her a good weekend then returned to their home to relax and return a few emails.

 _If Rory thought her mother would be on board with this decision she would be sadly mistaken._

"Really Rory, first you arrive in a town car, too precious to drive and now you tell me you are quitting your job? How will you support yourself, was this his idea, please tell me you aren't going back to work at the DAR? Oh my god you are pregnant! You are throwing it all away to be his hausfrau and built in nanny!" Lorelai fired off in rapid succession, she could not believe the plans her brilliant journalist daughter had shared. In her mind she again despised that boy - Finn had done this - he had taken her to Australia and brainwashed her. This wasn't Rory - this was all him - she seethed.

"Mom, this is my idea, I want to write this book; I am not pregnant and your ideas about that are frankly disturbing - we can deal with that when I am pregnant. It is not Finn's idea but he supports it and I have my trust fund - then again there is less worry financially as I live with Finn, I don't think I will starve anytime soon. I have always participated in the DAR; well at least since joining back in college, you just disapprove of it so heartily, I don't mention it." Rory sighed, sure she had anticipated some push back, but this was exhausting. "Besides, I want to plan my wedding and travel with Finn as he reviews hotels, I can still freelance if I choose, Bill even invited me to submit spec pieces on my travels."

"That wasn't the plan kid, you were supposed to be the next Amanpour, not Emily Gilmore, not a puff piece writer. I can't believe you are giving it all up, for a man - a man of society no less." Lorelai's disappointment was palpable.

"You know what mom, I know that you say you want what's best for me, that you believe in me and support me -but what you really mean is you want me to be all that you never were because you had me. I did everything I was supposed to, I was valedictorian at Chilton, editor of the Yale Daily News and I was in the top ten percent of my graduating class at Yale, but all of that came at a price, I had no life and anytime I tried too you punished me. You made me doubt myself, every decision - I was a prisoner to pro/con lists - I couldn't even let myself love or be loved. I kept Logan at a distance, he wanted to love me forever - but I knew you disapproved so I kept him from really reaching me. Now I have Finn and he reached me - the real me; I am twenty-seven and it is time I lived by my own rules don't you think?" Rory was angry. "You need to let me go mom, I can't be your mini-me forever, I **_need_** to be my own person and follow my own plan, and **_my plan_** is to write a book, have the wedding of my dreams and love Finn for the rest of my life." Rory's voice was raised in anger and underlined with deep disappointment. You know what mom - even his family was behind me. They are really wonderful, caring and supportive. It was spending time with them that made me realize I want more, I want it all - especially a family with Finn and for that to happen - well I can't be gallivanting all over and I especially can't think of entering a war zone. I need to be safe - Finn is my safe place."

"That's not fair Rory, I want you to have your own life not be known as someone's wife, that is what society women are, just someone's wife, look at your grandmother. **_All_** she is is Richard's wife." Lorelai tried, her tone exasperated.

"That is not true, she is the president of the DAR, she sits on the hospital board and even volunteers to read to children at the library, none of those things are for grandpa they are all Emily. You have a skewed view of Hartford because you left it when you were 16, I have been in it since I was 16, it makes a world of difference. Look, I appreciate you, I love you, but I need to be me. You know what - I can't do this - I have got to go." Rory sighed and kissed her mother on her head then left the room to call the car and then returned home, to Finn.

"Honey I'm home" Rory called out as she entered their home, placing her bag in the foyer and heading to him with a look of defeat.

"Well luv, I had expected you to spend the weekend with your lovely mother, what happened?" Finn kissed her lightly and rubbed her arms, he could see she was upset.

She leaned her head into his chest, sighed and then looked up into his eyes, "You know me too well." She moved to sit on the sofa taking him with her, and he moved to wrap his arm over her shoulder holding her close," We disagreed on my writing a book, changing my career, she **_accused_** me of being pregnant - like that would be so terrible -really my whole plan, she wants to still control my decisions, she didn't even ask why, she just blamed you, said I was wasting my life and spewed on about Hartford. I couldn't take it so I came home. You understand me, you are supporting my change and I love you the more for it."

"I'm sorry you fought luv, but it will be better in the long run, you'll see - and I promise to be overjoyed when you get pregnant." He winked and kissed her head, earning a small smile.,"She just needs time to see you happy, and I know you are happy; how could you not be, when you have me?" He chuckled and she smiled at him again, this time with a little more spark. "Tell you what pet, let's make a nice dinner, put on a fire and we can cuddle, while we talk about the future."

She snuggled into his chest, "That sounds perfect, you are just what I need - always."

They shared a kiss and set about to prepare for a quiet evening at home.

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR

Lorelai walked to the diner, and sat on her usual stool, Luke saw the look on her face and poured her a coffee then slid her a piece of pie.

"What happened Lorelai, I thought Rory was spending the weekend so you could catch up after her trip to Australia." Luke asked as he wiped the counter.

"She quit her job, they offered her the dream, a field correspondent and she didn't take it. She decided she was going to write a book, gallivant about while he inspects _**his**_ family hotels. Then she tells me she is going to write a book about how I brought her up, it scares me Luke, she has changed so much." She sighed deeply. "I can't believe she is throwing everything away for **him**." She bit out and stabbed her pie.

"Lorelai, when Finn came to talk with me he gave me some insightful information about Rory. Did you know she will sooth a crying child, even dressed in a formal? That she is always considerate, and kind, she is loved and respected wherever she goes. You may not have liked living that life, but you need to understand – **_she does_**." Luke poured her more coffee.

Lorelai sighed and scoffed, "My mother must be so very proud. She got her do over - my daughter is in the DAR, marrying a man worth a small continent and now she even quit her job - and did you see - she didn't even drive herself to town - she had a driver." She poked around the pie not really eating it.

"Lorelai, give her a chance, let her show you who she is. You had to know this day was coming, all kids grow up. I know you didn't like that life, but hey that driver needs a job as do the maids, cooks and well everyone their wealth can support, is it really that bad she can afford to pay someone to drive her?" He soothed.

Lorelai pushed away her undrunk cup and mangled pie, "She said it was my fault, that I sent her to Chilton and Yale, that I made her who she is becoming. She even stood up for Emily; she has changed so much. Tell me Luke, where do **I** fit into this life of hers?" She turned, stood up and headed for the door. "I'll see you at home."

Luke shook his head thinking ' _Nowhere if you don't let her grow up_.', as he locked the door behind her so he could close up the diner for the evening.

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR

Finn felt Rory slip into sleep, he waited for her breathing to even out then clicked off the movie and lifted her carrying her to bed. He gently kissed her head as he covered her as he slipped in beside her. He watched her sleep, her face reflected the tension she had experienced and he pet her brow smoothing the care lines away. She turned and snugged her back into him and he turned of the light offering her his embrace in the night. He began to drift and his final thought before sleeping were:

" _I love you Rory Gilmore and I can't wait for you to be my wife._ "

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR

In Stars Hollow a mother sat on her porch settee angry and lost all at once, ' _How did this happen_ ', she wondered, ' _How did my sheltered little girl, the one who I planned a perfect future for - become this person? She is more Emily than me, how is that possible_?'

Luke approached cautiously, "Lore - What happened?"

"I screwed up - she came to me - happy, excited and hopeful with a plan to write a book and I ... well I behaved like my mother." She placed her head on his shoulder and cried.


	11. Chapter 11- That's What Friends Are For

**The Finer Things**

Dateline NYC five years after graduation: Rory is a successful reporter and Finn is launching a new bar, when they meet again will they find what they have both been missing?

Disclaimer: still not mine, no matter how many stories they inspire.

A/N: Thank you all for the kind words and support.

 **Chapter 11 – That's What Friends Are For**

Rory awoke to find the bed empty and it felt odd, unsettled but she knew Finn wouldn't leave without a note. She rose from the bed and stretched just as Finn entered the doorway.

"Good Morning kitten, or really good afternoon, how do you feel? You slept for a while but you didn't seem to rest too well." Finn placed the tray of coffee, fruit and pastries between them on the bed. "Once we have eaten, maybe we can spend some time shopping, then meet up with our friends for a little R&R, I had a long talk this morning with Logan, then oddly Luke called and I gained some insightful information. Diane has some news and big surprise - Tristan and his wife Sarah are in town. How does that sound for a bit of distraction?" He poured her coffee and handed it to her.

Rory held the cup in both hands as if hoping to draw it's warmth into her, "Sounds like a plan, it'll be nice to see everybody and it has been a while since Tristan and Sarah were out. Did they bring the baby?"

"Remember you don't have to put on your brave face here luv - I know you are hurting, that is why I called our friends. You need a little bucking up and they are happy to do it. Luke told me your mom is processing, she regrets not listening and being so judgmental – so that is something. Kitten, you need to let your mind rest, let go of the argument for a bit. I don't expect that you will be fine after what happened just yesterday, but I would hope to help you not obsess about it, deal?" He buttered her scone and placed it on her plate. She took a bite and enjoyed the flavor and they ate the breakfast with minimal chatter.

Rory smiled at him, her eyes soft, "You take such good care of me, breakfast in bed, plans with our friends, you even talked to Luke and gave me an update on my mom. What would I do without you?"

Finn moved the tray to the side table and pulled her to him, "Of course I take care of you, I love you and all I ever want in this world is to see you happy." Then he showed her how happy he could make her.

Later they showered and dressed to meet with their friends; time had got away from them so they skipped the shopping portion of the day and both were okay with that. The car dropped them at the cafe where they were meeting their friends this was a low key meet up and the last thing they needed was the profile of a Michelin rated restaurant.

"Finn good to see you, Rory you look lovely as always." Logan was the first to greet them kissing her cheek and shaking his hand.

"We have to catch up on your holiday, I hear Australia is beautiful at Christmas, how was the holiday with the Morgan clan?" Diane was enthusiastic as always.

Sarah piped up, "You were down under for the holidays? That must have been amazing and so warm, did you even wear anything but a bikini – I bet Finn kept you in clothing light the whole time. Oh, sorry Logan you probably don't want to think of your best friend and your ex in that way, don't mean to be insensitive."

Rory laughed and it was genuine, her friends were just the tonic she needed, "It's okay Sarah, Logan and I are past that bit of awkward, have been for a while now. The holiday was wonderful and I really enjoyed the time with the Morgan's they are an amazing bunch. It was different from Connecticut Christmas, it was warm and sunny, and yes I wore more bikinis than usual for the holiday break, but just the right amount for a beach holiday."

Tristan smiled, "Maybe I can get you to talk Sarah back into a bikini, ever since the baby, she thinks it's verboten or something." He teased his wife, and she blushed.

"Hey you have a baby, you will see, springing back to speedo ready is effort,' she teased him, "I just haven't had the time to make the effort. Now that he sleeps through the night...maybe I can work on it." She responded bashfully.

"On second thought now that he is sleeping through the night _we can work on other things_." Tristan playfully tickled her and the group smiled knowingly.

The group ate their meal with cheerful chatter, Rory talked about her plans and was heartily encouraged by all. Pictures of the baby were shared, stories of the holiday high-jinks ensued and Rory felt lighter for sharing the sorrow at her mother's response. No one glazed over her sadness but they all assured her for better or worse she would get through this and Lorelai would be sure to come around by the wedding. All Rory could do was hope they were right.

Dessert had been served and Logan asked for the tables attention, "Friends", he began taking Diane's hand, "We are pleased to announce that we will be welcoming a little Huntzberger to the family in seven months. Diane and I haven't made a formal announcement and the only other person outside this table that knows is Honor, but we wanted to be sure you were all in the loop." Congratulations were offered all around as the group divvied the check and prepared to leave the cafe. The girls all hugged, received and gave kisses on cheeks, handshakes were shared and the group went their separate ways. Finn draped his arm over Rory's shoulder as they waited for their car.

"Ror, when do you want kids?" He asked placing a soft kiss on her temple.

"Well, I was thinking after the wedding, but you know, I won't freak if it happens before. I actually was thinking about it when Sarah got pregnant, not with anyone specific, but that I wanted kids, and now I am with you and I can't wait to see what our children will look like." She wrapped her arms around his middle, "I think they will be beautiful.

"Children – plural", Finn grinned and turned her to face him, his heart was literally a flutter, "How many do you want luv?"

Rory beamed at him, no troubles on her mind, "At least two, but I would be good with four. How many do you want?"

"Four pet, that sounds like a right proper family. I like the idea of a full house with you, with luck two of each. He kissed her gently as the car pulled up and then he opened the door so she could get in then slid in beside her.

The ride home was comfortable, Rory cuddled into Finn's side, time with friends had been the salve she needed. Finn placed kisses on the top of her head and knew they were both thinking about the future and how wonderful it could be.

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR

Lorelai sat with Sookie, "I blew it, Sook, I blew my cred as BFF to my girl. She came to me happy, with a plan and I crapped all over it. I compared her to Emily, but it was me being Emily like. I was being controlling and I didn't listen, she was telling me she was happy and I told her if she wasn't happy being a single journalist then she was a failure. Who does that? Who claims to be the best friend then doesn't listen? Me that's who - ** _I suck_**!" Lorelai stuffed the fork filled with cake in her mouth not even tasting it.

"Well sweets, you seem to have heard her, just not while she was actually talking or well - _here_. You know she loves you though and Finn loves her; _he sang it and everything_." she emphasised trying to inject a bit of humor in the moment and was rewarded with a half smile."

"All I heard was that she was quitting the Times, that was her dream to be a correspondent at the Times and she turned it down, quit and now has no income. She even said she has her trust and that he will support her! I mean who does that! She needs a job - to pay her own way! I just don't like it! It isn't how I raised her, I mean where is my independent thinking daughter?!" Lorelai waved her fork punctuating the last bit.

Sookie reached out and plucked the fork from her hand, placing it safely on the counter and pat her hand. "Hon, she had her dream - she was a reporter for the Times - but dreams change. Isn't it possible that _**her**_ dream has changed? That _**she**_ has new goals. Lor, she is getting married, she wants what every young woman wants, her own life. Maybe she even wants a family. How realistic is it for her to be married and have a family while reporting the news from Iraq? Do you really want that for her, hunkering down in a bunker - no partner, no children - just the war zone and ink to keep her warm?"

"Of course I want her to have a partner, have a family; but does it have to be him? Does it have to be a spoiled Hartford boy?" She placed her head down on the counter.

"Isn't he from Australia?" Lorelai raised her head and glared."Okay - so not the point \- but she didn't choose him for his bank account - she chose him for him. You can't fight this Lorelai, you will be the one who hurts the most when you can't even hold them to Friday night dinners to keep them in your life." Sookie gave her a pointed look. "Most moms would be thrilled their daughters are provided for - that she has the choice to work for a corporation or write a book and work for herself. Didn't she also say she could freelance? I know you left that life to provide your own - but you had the choice - right?"

Lorelai paused and reluctantly responded, "I guess, I mean, right - she should be able to choose the direction her adult life takes. I suppose I should be more supportive - but honestly - I feel left out, you know like he is her best friend and what does that make me?"

"Her _mom_? not such a bad thing really - you will still be the one she turns to for advice - but really shouldn't she confide in him - trust him, he is the one she is marrying after all?" Sookie tried.

"Okay - I get it - I still don't like it, but hey maybe I'll get lucky and he'll get drug off by dingoes the next time he heads to the outback?" She looked at Sookie's frown,"Or, I could just try to get to know him, since she is going to marry him." She sighed in defeat.

"That's my trooper, I know you can do it. Here have a cookie." Sookie smiled and passed her the plate.

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR

Rory sat with Sarah and Diane waiting to enter the spa, "I am definitely getting the seaweed wrap. After the toxic encounter I had with my mom - I can use the reversal."

Diane laughed, "I don't think it's that kind of detox, but I do like your thinking. Tell you what I will spring for it for the three of us."

Sarah and Rory thanked her and were led to the dressing room to prepare for their treatments. The girls enjoyed their wraps and talked about babies.

"So Rory, any plans to expand the Morgan line?" Sarah pried.

Rory blushed,"Rory Gilmore - are you pregnant? First you sleep with him on the first date now you are pregnant before the wedding? Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Diane teased.

"Wait - hold the phone - you slept with Finn on the FIRST DATE?!"" Sarah was scandalized.

"Yes - I did and you know it was the best decision I ever made, he is perfect for me and it wouldn't have mattered if I made him wait - he would have waited. I think we just had such amazing chemistry. We still do - I have to admit the idea of being able to travel with him makes me giddy. I can't wait to review all of the family holdings." Rory smirked,"Maybe on one of the side trips we can expand the family, but for now it's just the two of us."

"So you talked about it - what did your mom say?" Diane immediately regretted the question. "I'm sorry - I didn't mean..."

"No, it's okay, well not okay - okay, but she'll come around. Finn and I discussed having a family - I can't imagine what she would say; I mean if she can't support my career change - imagine what she'll say to me having a baby?" Rory sighed.

The women relaxed and were wiped down then the attendant instructed them to the showers were after they were moisturized - that all felt much reduced of stress. They stopped by the hotel where they played with the Dugrey baby for a while while speculating on what the Huntzberger and eventually Morgan children might look like.

When Rory returned home to dress for dinner the message light was on: "BEEP - Uh, Rory, it's me - your mom...we need to talk."

Rory hit delete before completing the message, "Dammit - just as I was finally relaxed." She sighed and felt two arms wrap around her middle.

"It's okay pet, shhh, it's okay." He kissed the side of her head. "Don't let her spoil your mood - call her when you are ready, not a minute before. Now let's get dressed and go meet our friends for dinner."

Rory sighed and let herself relax into his embrace. "You're right, thank you." She turned and kissed him and they prepared to meet up with their friends.


	12. Chapter 12 - Runaway Rory

**The Finer Things**

Dateline NYC five years after graduation: Rory is a successful reporter and Finn is launching a new bar, when they meet again will they find what they have both been missing?

Disclaimer: still not mine, no matter how many stories they inspire.

A/N: BIG THANKS! I* so appreciate all the reviews, follows and favorites! you guys are really the best readers a writer could hope for!

 **Chapter 12 – Runaway Rory**

Things with her mother were still tense two weeks after she had visited and Rory was determined not to let it injure her mood or her plans for her future with Finn. Her first opportunity to enjoy her new found freedom was also approaching in a trip to Florida where they would be inspecting some of the coastal resorts and seeing what updates might be needed to keep their competitive edge. The trip was scheduled to last thirty days and the pair were packing lightly having decided that some things could be bought there in order to enjoy playing the tourist, an experience Rory had rarely had the opportunity to experience. Finn had also scheduled a surprise in the form of a side trip to Universal to see the World of Harry Potter and he couldn't wait to see her light up at the gates. He couldn't ignore her mood though, it was guarded and he really missed happy relaxed, determined _Australia Rory_ \- he would do anything to keep that joy in her eyes forever; it broke his heart when Lorelai doused it and Rory came home so devastated. He wanted to give her the world she deserved, but he knew as long as Lorelai stood in the way that would be more than a challenge. He was frustrated with Rory for letting it get to her and a little bit more than angry at Lorelai for being so controlling and unsupportive. He thought how Lorelai had said she wanted Rory to be happy, to make her own way and be more than a trophy wife, but then when Rory came to her with a new direction she shot her down, it broke his heart for both of them.

They were riding to the airport when Finn decided to ask the difficult question,"Luv, did you tell your mother you would be going out of town?"

Rory looked down at their clasped hands and bit her lower lip sideways, "Not really, I did tell her you and I would be traveling, I just left out the itinerary."

Finn sighed, "That's no good luv, what if there is an emergency or she has news? I know you have a cell phone, but it's not the same as her knowing you aren't just a phone call away. You have to let her know luv, we will be on the road for several months with just short trips back to New York while we settle some of the older properties needs."

"I know, I just - well", she sighed and huffed, "she hurt me and I guess I want to hurt her back. I don't know why I am being so petty, I really don't know why. You know I delete all of her messages the minute I know it's her. I just can't seem to stop hearing her yell at me for making my own choices." Rory sighed looking down.

Finn tilted her chin up, "Well luv, you acting the spoiled child isn't exactly changing her mind is it?"

"Can I just be petulant for a little while more? I promise I will call, I will talk with her, but it hurts Finn, she always said she was my best friend, and would support me. Then any time I come to her, with my own plan, she craps all over it. I just don't know what to say to her, it made me realize how she has controlled and manipulated so much of my life. She had me so insecure and unsure all the time...I was closed to love, to adventure to life. It wasn't until I reconnected with you at the hotel and how for the first time in my life I was impulsive; and if I hadn't been impulsive – would we be together? Would I have even had a chance at the love we have? You helped me become more – more than the 'mini-me' of Lorelai Gilmore – I chose to see where you and I were going – to just follow my own instinct – no pro/con, no rethinking every step; none of the rules she taught me. Anytime she had a chance at love; my dad, Max, even Luke – she sabotaged it. It's as if she wants me to have a lonely life like she has had; it is probably why she wanted me to be a correspondent; sure I would have success, even adventure; but I would be alone – just like her."

Finn sighed, "Alright luv, you win, keep her in the dark, ignore her, pretend she doesn't exist. Know this though, it'll only get harder to rebuild a bridge the longer you let it burn."

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR

Sookie listened as Lorelai ranted – yet again, "I have texted, called, emailed and tried every way I know to reach her – yet radio silence; crickets even."

"Lorelai, from what you told me, you brought this on yourself. She came to you – happy, excited about the new direction she was taking her life, to share her happiness about her life and you told her she was wrong, that she was making bad choices – going against the plan - your plan. Are you really surprised that she rebelled, got mad – cut you off? Sound like anyone you are? She is your daughter – your mini-me after all. Only she isn't becoming a maid anytime soon – she never will have or _want_ to."She pointed out.

Lorelai had a moment of clarity, "Well, if the mountain won't come to Mohammed, Mohammed must go to the Mountain, I guess I will be spending the weekend in New York. After all I do have an 'emergency key' and this feels like an emergency."

Lorelai pulled into the parking garage guest space and walked up to the brownstone. "Ms...I mean Lorelai, what are you doing here?"

"Just a surprise visit James - thought I would sweep her out for lunch and shopping. Is she in - should I go up?" Lorelai observed his confused look.

"I thought you knew, uhm, they are out of town - Florida, for the next 30 days, but they'll be back for the DAR Spring Fling in mid March." James explained haltingly.

Lorelai smiled nervously, "Oh, that's right, I guess I got the departure date wrong. I will just call her and set something up for March. Thank you James." She turned and went back to the garage, then got back into her car and drove home her heart breaking.

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR

Finn glanced at the text message from James notifying him of Lorelai's visit and sighed.

"What happened, is it something bad? That was your something bad sigh. Did our plans get changed, is there a problem at one of the other properties?" She fired off rapidly and then stopped looking at him expectantly.

He closed his eyes and took a breath then took her hand in his, "Your mom was just at the house, James was there closing up some things when she arrived, he _reminded_ her we were out of town and that we would be back in March." Finn gave her a pointed and disappointed look. "If you would have just let her know she would not have to have found out that way, I would imagine she is embarrassed and probably a bit heartbroken. First you refuse to let her apologize and now you have skipped town without keeping her in the loop." He sighed and took note of her posture, he gently rubbed her back.,"Rory I love you, you know that, she loves you, we both just want what is best for you. Now will you call her; talk to her?"

Rory just sighed deeply and snugged into his side considering what to do next. She was still hurt and angry, but he was right she owed her mother the courtesy of knowing where she was and for how long. She really should be the adult; as she inevitably was; but just once she wished she was the child and not the grownup. All she wanted was to finally be her own person to become who she was supposed to be - expectations be damned. What she really wanted was to have that moment at the beach back, that perfect moment of clarity. She wished she could take herself back to the peace she felt then that perfect moment of self awareness where she finally felt free.


	13. Chapter 13 - Follow Through

**The Finer Things**

Dateline NYC five years after graduation: Rory is a successful reporter and Finn is launching a new bar, when they meet again will they find what they have both been missing?

Disclaimer: still not mine, no matter how many stories they inspire.

 **Chapter 13 – Follow Through**

They landed in Florida and checked in to the hotel that would act as home base, they were unpacking and Finn stepped away to order coffee and sandwiches, he wanted to sit Rory down for a chat and that would require food and a vat of coffee. After a while the expected knock on the door came and the cart was wheeled into the room. The food was set up on the buffet and the conference room sized coffee pot plugged in and cups were poured for each of them. The server left and Finn went to find Rory, she was sitting at the desk with her laptop open reading emails.

Finn approached and placed his hand on her back gently, "Rory, we need to talk."

Rory looked up at him, closing the pictures of Lane's twins she had been viewing. "Are you mad at me?"

Finn considered his words carefully,"No luv, I am not mad, a bit confused and disappointed, but not mad. You tell me your mum has been reaching out to you and you have been deleting her messages, not listening or reading – just deleting. It's not like you to be cruel Rory. I mean Logan cheated on you and you still listened and gave him a chance – this is your mum; you love her more. I just want to understand - why?"

Rory sipped her coffee and considered her words, "I gave Logan a chance because he didn't know better. He had never been a boyfriend and he was confused. I still made it very difficult if you recall, he wasn't immediately let back into my good graces."

"I know that luv, but this is your mum – not your boyfriend; she is there forever – like it or not and in my humble opinion, you should like it. I want you to think about returning her gesture and meeting her at her home as a surprise, take a vat of coffee, all the junk food and work it out. I have placed the number for the jet in your phone and I hope you will use it sooner better than later." Finn kissed the top of her head and moved to the bar to pour himself a tall glass of scotch.

Rory looked at the highlighted number, her heart beat rapidly in her chest, her mind a flurry of arguments – then she remembered – she was always the adult and here she was acting like a child. She took a calming breath and called the service that provided the jet. She scheduled a flight for the next day back to Hartford, and packed an overnight bag, enough for a few days at least, then left it by the door and joined Finn by the bar.

"I leave tomorrow at noon, I packed for a few days, can we make love before I go?" She played with the front of his shirt and he smiled at her contrition.

"Well we have to make sure you aren't distracted by desire to make things right at home, right?" He played with her hair and pulled her in giving her the deepest kiss, "There you are – that's my Rory – strong and able to face her problems head on. You have no idea what it does to me." He pulled her closer and kissed her with his whole being.

She pulled a bit back, "Oh I think I know", she cupped him and heard his low growl, "You are going to be the death of me and oh; what a way to go!" He picked her up and she squealed as he took her to the bed to celebrate.

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR

Lorelai was gloomy all day and finally Sookie had done with it, "Go – get out – go home – eat mass amounts of chocolate – binge watch Chocolate Factory – the classic and Depp versions then all the Pirates – but don't back to work until you get over it. I am serious – get out – you are depressing the guests." She pointed at the door.

Lorelai looked surprised at her friend and business partner but nodded in acquiescence and moved to her office to retrieve her coat and bag then home. Home - it was an empty place and it echoed in the emptiness she caused. She drove the streets of her hometown and saw shadows of her daughter everywhere, there was the dance studio where she tried to dance and caused such chaos she was the first student ever that Ms Patty could not have in a pageant. She drove past the antique store where Rory would study with Lane, and the curb where she fell scraping her nose. She thought of the gazebo where she and Rory had shared countless secrets and dreams. Lorelai parked her car under the tree and sadly walked to her house, she sighed as she climbed the steps and mentally berated herself for not stopping at Doose's to pick up some Chunky Monkey ice cream, she really needed a good wallow. She hung her coat on the rack, set her keys and bag on the table by the phone and trudged upstairs to change so she could walk Paul Anka. She mentally made a list of the things she would order from the Chinese restaurant, and what toppings she would have piled on her pizza. She looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes were tired and she had dark circles, she looked thin, her t-shirt hung loosely and she needed a belt for her jeans. She looked as bad as she felt. She couldn't believe this had happened again, she had lost her daughter over not letting her grow up. She slipped on her sneakers and walked back downstairs to find Paul Anka for his walk. She put him in his harness and slipped her coat back on then went towards the bridge to continue ruminating. Her mind belittled her for arguing with her daughter for the umpteenth time, she thought of how she may have been the reason Rory didn't marry Logan, how she really did like Finn more, but still didn't trust men of wealth and power; but – did she trust Rory? That was the real problem – could her daughter live in the world of wealth and excess without becoming a vapid bimbo, piece of arm candy? She knew the answer was yes, Rory hadn't quit the Times because of Finn's ability to support her in her shopping habit – she had quit to write a book, be closer to the man she loved and begin a new life as his wife, best friend and mother of his children. Rory hadn't abandoned what her mother had taught her, she had just moved it to a better zip code. She thought about the things Finn had told Luke and he in turn had shared with her, she thought about how happy her daughter had been in telling her about the life changes she had made. Then she thought about showing up at Rory's house – just to be told she was gone for 30 days and how Rory hadn't told her; just let her find out by accident as if she was an acquaintance and not her mother – her best friend – but in truth - she hadn't really acted like a BFF in a while. She cleaned up after her pup and began the walk home, her mind was a complete jumble of guilt, regret and sorrow. She wondered if this could ever be fixed, would she see her daughter marry, have kids or even be invited to the book signing Rory would surely have at Andrew's bookstore. She sighed heavily and dropped her little poo-purse in the bin as she headed back home.

Rory was a nervous wreck the whole flight back to Connecticut ; Finn had done his best to assure her and even more to calm her nerves, she smiled as she recalled the nights efforts, how she loved that man! He had kissed her soundly and forbade her to return home until things were right again with her mum, he even offered to have his mum; Amelia, come if she needed a referee; she declined but promised to consider it; the plane began its descent and she took a calming breath. Logan had kindly sent Frank to pick her up and deliver her to her mother's home and she steeled herself as he drove.

"Ms Gilmore?" Frank began looking to see if she heard him, "Miss, we are here." He kindly waited her reply.

"Frank, can we just go to my grandmother's house in Hartford? I think I changed my mind." She said in a small voice.

"I am sorry miss, but I was told in no uncertain terms, this was your only destination. I am to let you out here and not return until it is approved." He paused and decided to speak his mind, "Not to be out of step here, but I remember how well you took care of her, you even had me set up her TV, that's how close you were. You two, you have something special – it would be a shame to throw that away if you have a chance to keep it. My own dear mother is long gone from this world and there were times we fought fiercely, but I loved my mama and – now that she is gone, I miss her. Don't let things keep you from her – my mother wasn't happy with my being a driver – she wanted more for me – but this - this is what I love. I know you love your mother, don't let things get in the way and keep you from her. Nothing is worse than her dying and you not having made things right." He looked back at her to see if she had heard him and was happy to see her open the door, she shut it and he came around to open the trunk and retrieve her bag. "Well done miss, you won't be sorry." He handed her bag to her and held off the urge to kiss her cheek. He had known her so long he felt as if she wouldn't mind – but his training forbid it, so instead he tipped his hat and bid her farewell. He made sure she was well in the house before driving away hoping what he had said had helped.

Rory walked to her old room and set her bag down then went into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

"Well, Paul Anka, who do you think that was – a fancy-schmancy limo in this neck of the woods – I didn't know Morey knew anyone with a set up like that, but hey you never know right?" She unharnessed her pup and took note of the scent of fresh coffee in the air,"Hey, Paul Anka, do you think burglars make coffee? Hello – if you came to rob me, you came to the wrong place – I can give you an address though!" she sang out and then stopped when she saw it was Rory standing by the pot pouring a cup.

"Uh – Hi mom?! Surprise?!" She said with a crooked grin.

"Oh my god! RORY! You are here, you are home – oh no – is there a problem, you aren't fighting with Finn too?" She babbled and stopped herself from grabbing her only child and holding on tight. Instead she just stood still hoping her vision did not disappear.

"I'm good, Finn is good – no problems there – but big problem here. Mom, I need you to respect my decision – I need you to accept Finn – I need you to be unconditional and not blame anyone else for my choices." Rory walked towards her mom and handed her a cup of coffee.

Lorelai took a long draw on her coffee,"If we can be friends again – if you are here to visit me and not fight – if you can forgive my outburst? Kid I just love you so damn much and I want the world for you. You know that - right?"

Rory set her cup down and took her mom's placing it on the table, then pulled her mom into a bone crushing hug, after a few heartbeats she pulled back and looked at her mother's face, "Yeah – I know and I love you too, I forgive you – I am not here to fight; there has been enough of that. I just want you to accept my decisions – I am not a kid any more." She looked at her pointedly.

"Ah, short-round – you will always be my kid – but I promise to work on respecting your adult decisions – okay?" She looked at her daughter hopefully.

"I know I will always be your kid – but you are supposed to be my best friend and that means that you need to be excited when I make changes and happy I am growing up – okay?" Rory held her mother's hands.

"I promise, I am happy for you – I just – well – it wasn't the plan, you were at the Times – you had the brass ring – the correspondent position – and you left it – for him." She tried to explain.

Rory interrupted,"No mom; I left it for me – I wasn't happy, I needed a change and when I was in Australia – I had that moment of clarity – I was alone on the beach Christmas morning and for the first time I can ever remember – my mind was at rest. I was happy – content and fulfilled. It was an amazing feeling; freedom – contentment – loved. I wanted to wrap myself in it like a warm blanket. Then I turned around and as I was returning to Finn – I knew – I just knew – I wasn't going to be a correspondent, I still wanted to write but I wanted to be with Finn – for all the days we would have. I mean I had already said I would marry him – but this was more – I never wanted to be apart and if I took that job...well – honestly it would take me places, dangerous places that could take me away from everyone – forever. I don't want to sit in a foxhole – be captured by insurgents as a bargaining chip – I don't want to be the victim of a bombing at a marathon ever again. I want to live – I deserve a life and I choose to live that life with Finn."

Lorelai was taken aback, she had never considered that Rory was afraid – and she also wondered how she had forgotten the real danger that journalism placed her daughter in, "Rory I..."

Rory interrupted again, "No mom – I was never afraid, no shooter, bomber, not any of it, not until I was reacquainted with Finn. He touched me in a way no one had – not you, not Logan, no one, he aroused in me a passion for life; to really LIVE it. He embraces life so completely he made it all so different – beautiful, plentiful – amazing. I want what he can give me. I want to be Mrs. Morgan and host teas, represent him and his family as well as ours at the DAR, mom I have an Abigail Adams to my credit – I know you think it's stupid and shallow but I am proud – I took an event doomed to fail and made it a spectacular success. I just wish that when you looked at me – you really saw me and not what you wanted for me." Rory sighed and moved to the pot to warm their cooled cups.

"I never thought of it like that; I guess you always came home from any situation and were excited and proud. I never once thought you were afraid. When my mother told me you got the AA, I didn't know what to think – I was mad at Logan and Mitchum - I never thought for a moment – that you might be as proud of the accolade as Emily was. Some best friend I am, huh? I never even asked." Lorelai sipped her coffee, "I can't undo yesterday – but I can promise I will try to do better today and tomorrow – deal?" she put her hand out for a shake.

Rory smiled and shook her mother's hand, "Deal, now I am starving – Luke's or Chinese?"

Lorelai laughed, "I want you to myself for a little bit – let's order Chinese and catch up, Luke will be home in a few hours and you can surprise him."

Rory texted Finn while Lorelai ordered food – her text was simple 'Thanks and I LOVE YOU!'.

Finn read the text and smiled, his future wife and future mother-in-law had reconciled and things would be as they should. He couldn't wait to get back to normal and wed the woman of his dreams. He thought to himself, ' _Things are going to be just fine - even finer than I had ever dreamed_."

*End*

A/N: Keep an eye out for my upcoming oneshot 'Christmas Wedding' the wedding and I hadn't planned, but inspired by Claudia Schoder's #GilmoreGirlsChristmasChallenge the wedding of Finn and Rory. I know December has past but with the new job, holidays and just life I didn't get it done, but I will be posting it soon. Cheers All!


End file.
